


Melting Ice

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after putting Hannibal away, Will is greeted by the sight of someone who he never expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was winter again, even on the walk from the closest store to his house snow fell in the top of his boots. The cold couldn’t cut through the thick coat he wore, but he could feel in deep inside his body. He hadn’t felt warm in a long time. 

It had been a while since Hannibal had been locked away deep in the bowels of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The years between didn’t really help the wound that he had had to open up in himself. Shortly after Hannibal was caught had started to pull away from the few friends he had, he had thought of leaving wolf trap completely, but he didn’t want to leave behind the view of his house from the fields, it was one of the few places he felt like himself. The time before Hannibal. 

Feeling alone wasn’t something he minded anymore. Will couldn’t really relate to the people he knew and Will knew he would never be able to live like a normal omega, but in the end he felt like the lives he saved made up for the ones he would never get the chance to make.

His grocery bag consisted of whiskey and canned soup; it would get him through the next few days until the roads cleared up a little more. Alcohol was one of the few ways he could get warmth back in his bones, the slow burn down his throat becoming almost a necessary part of his day.

The thoughts of clearing the snow off the porch and his car filled his mind as he made his way back, his feet starting to get damp through his boots. The tug on the end of his scarf broke him out of his thoughts, and he felt like he was dreaming as he looked at the alpha he hadn’t seen since his incarceration. 

“Mr. Graham, I feel so cold, may I?”

Fear had long been his friend, but it escaped him now as he watched the sloppy smile change the mans features. 

“Matthew, what are you doing here?”

“I’m out on probation now.”

He said it as if that explained everything, but Will supposed it did. Matthew had had a shortened sentence after pleading insanity. It didn’t help that all they could get him on was the attempted murder of Hannibal Lecter, Will bet his case had looked sympathetic once it was revealed that Hannibal was the Ripper. 

“I missed you Mr. Graham, you hardly visited.”

Will tugged his scarf back out of Matthew’s grip, starting back toward his house. 

“I didn’t think it would be good for you. You had an unhealthy attachment to what you thought I was.”

He could hear Matthew was still following him, his steps a little uneven. Will could tell he wasn’t used to the deep snow out here, and he wondered how he even got there.

“It wasn’t unhealthy, you helped me get better.”

Matthew didn’t try to talk again after that, just following after him in the snow. They were almost back to his house when he heard the gentle chattering behind him and he paused. Matthew was following so close that he bumped into his back, a quick apology mumbled out.

“Here.”

Will sighed out; he had to set his groceries in the snow to take off his scarf. Matthew stayed still as he wrapped it around his neck, tucking it up over his head to give him a hood. The small kindness even surprised himself, Matthew’s eyes lighting up as the red scarf settled over his head. 

“If you are going to follow me home you might as well be warm.”

Will was used to it after all, the weather could hardly compare to the ice inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had followed him home, Will didn’t really know why he hadn’t told him to leave, or why he had allowed him to come into his house, but here he was. He was sitting in front of the area heater, his hands curled around a glass of whiskey. 

Will has long since drained his own glass, sitting on the bed behind Matthew and watching the picture he made. The dogs had all greeted him with joy, happy to see a new face and Buster had even curled up on his feet. It made Will realise that he needed to take the dogs out more often.

It was jarring to see Matthew there, his own scarf still around his neck. Matthew had made himself at home like he had been there every day for the last two years. 

“What do you want?”

“I read about what happened to you, I wanted to see you for myself. I had to know you were okay.”

Will’s hand fluttered over his stomach, hovering over the scar that was hidden under his shirt. It had been over a year ago, he hadn’t visited Matthew since. Even the obligation he felt about sending him after Hannibal had not been enough to make him seek company. The scar had long since healed, but it still pulled sometimes, ever a reminder of all the things he had done. 

“Well you’ve seen me now, you can leave.”

Matthew took a sip of whiskey, his feet moving under Buster’s belly until the dog shifted.

“Can I stay here tonight? It’s already getting dark.”

He had dropped a small backpack off by the door when he had come in; Matthew had obviously planned to spend the night when he came. It was getting dark, and the roads were not yet graded, Matthew would be in for a long walk. Will didn’t have a spare room, or any real place that Matthew could stay, but he had camping gear. 

“If you don’t mind sleeping on an air mattress or the dogs trying to join you I think I can get something together.”

“That will do fine.”

He didn’t know why he was letting Matthew stay, maybe it was the same obligation he felt that had once made him visit him at the hospital. Maybe he just didn’t have the heart to make him walk in the dark, although it wasn’t as if Matthew couldn’t take care of himself.

“Do you need to check in, or…?”

Will let the words trail off, not sure if he should get his phone. It had been so long since he had last had a guest, he felt like he needed to be doing more. 

Matthew pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, shaking it so that Will could see it. 

“I just need a place to sleep.”

“I’ll get your bedding then.”

* 

The air mattress leaked and he felt the boards under his back after only a few hours. He laid there silently, the dogs snuggling up to his warm body. Matthew didn’t even mind their wet noses pressing against his cheek. 

He listened to Will’s uneven breathing and the soft whimpers he made in his sleep. His scent was thick with fear even in his dreams.

It was hard to see the person he had known, Will’s body thin and gaunt. From what he had begged from Freddie Will had hardly left after Hannibal was caught, instead staying in and living off his savings.

After he brought the camping gear out for Matthew Will had hardly been responsive, he spent more time nursing his whiskey than speaking. He was drunk by the time he had changed and tumbled into bed. 

Matthew noticed how Will kept his back to him, careful not to show his scar even in his state. Matthew had an idea what was under there, he had seen the picture Freddie had took while he was in the hospital, hooked up to machines with his stomach bandaged.

He no longer felt guilty about giving Will’s address to his probation officer as his permanent address; he would find a way to stay until Will started to look like the omega he had first met. The one who had been able to look through him and actually notice who he really was. Will’s gaze was now glazed; he seemed to look past him even when they spoke.

One of the dogs echoed Will’s whimper as he started to get louder. 

“Mr. Graham.”

Matthew called out, trying to startle him awake. When the cries continued he crawled out of the sleeping bag, tip toeing around the dogs to the side of his bed. 

“Mr. Graham, you’re having a nightmare.”

He didn’t want to do something that would get him thrown out, so instead of reaching for Will he turned on the lamp beside his bed. The light was enough to jerk Will awake. 

His eyes were unfocused and he looked around, tensing at first. 

“It was just a nightmare.”

Matthew tried to reassure him while still keeping his distance. He watched Will sit up on the edge of the bed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey with shaky hands. Will’s shirt was damp with sweat, and his boxers had bunched up in his sleep.

Only after he took a drink did he seem to come out of it, starting to relax a little. 

“Did I wake you?”

Will’s voice held a small tremor, but other than that he sounded strangely present. 

“I was already up.”

He tried to keep his voice reassuring, waiting until Will put down his drink before reaching for him. Will twitched like the gentle touch on his knee burned, but he did not pull away, he allowed the hand to stay there touching his soft skin. 

“May I help you Mr. Graham?”

At the shaky nod Matthew moved to sit beside him, gently pulling Will against his body so that his face was buried in Matthew’s neck. The natural pheromones in his scent would relax the omega, and he could already feel it working as he held Will in his arms. His willingness almost was surprising, but he smelled that Will was still drunk, sourness imbedded in his scent.

Matthew took the feeling of his body into his memory, running his hand over Will’s back carefully until the thin muscles under it started to unwind.

Will stayed limp, his eyelashes fluttering against Matthew’s neck. 

He was slow to move Will back onto the bed, keeping his face tucked against his scent gland. Will didn’t take long to sleep after that, his breath even and deep this time. 

Matthew stayed with him, curling him in blankets and trying to keep him warm. It was almost an hour before he felt Will was properly heated, only then he rub his scent on the edge of the blanket, tucking it around Will’s face so he would smell him even after he moved back to his own bed. 

There were no whimpers in the air as he curled back up on the floor with the dogs, letting one of the small ones make its way into the sleeping bag. It wasn’t Will, but it felt nice to have another living creature beside him after two years in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning brought a hangover and the aroma of eggs grilling. His hand fumbled on the night table finding only empty space. He couldn’t remember where he put it, a bottle normally stayed there for mornings. Will thought it had been there last night. 

Will dragged himself into a seated position before seeing that it was missing. He couldn’t really remember how much he drank, having a guest had put him on edge, but that was hardly an excuse by now. 

He tugged his shirt down from where it had wound around his armpits while he slept; it was still slightly damp, clinging just enough to be uncomfortable. 

Before he could get dressed Matthew was in the doorway. He was only in tight boxer briefs and a muscle shirt. Too much of his body was outlined in the clothing, his youth showing in his fitness. Will had to look away. 

“I made you breakfast, you didn’t have a lot, but it’s on the table.”

He could hear Matthew coming further into the room. There was weight on the bed beside him and he vaguely remembered the night before when Matthew climbed into his bed. He tried to sift through the memory, Matthew’s scent coming to him. 

“Just juice is fine.”

There was a pause before the response, as if Matthew was debating speaking. Will wondered if he could tell that his heart was beating a little faster by having him so close. It would take a while before he got used to having another person in his space. After he had killed Randall in this room he had avoided bringing anyone in. There were some taints that nothing could wash clean.

“You should eat, besides I’ve already made it.”

Matthew leaned in closer and Will already felt tired from all the talking he had done in the last day. 

“Alright just leave so I can get dressed.”

He could feel Matthew watching him again and Will felt like there was something he wanted to say, but as time stretched out and there were no words he felt Matthew stand. 

He dared a peek at his retreating back, eyeing up the muscles on his back. When he was safely out of the room Will forced himself up. His felt seasick as he made his way to the dresser, stripping down before dressing in almost identical undergarments. 

Will looked out the window at the snow that was piling up. It would be a while before he would be able to really leave and he wondered if Matthew would be staying the night again. They would quickly have to move to eating canned food if the weather kept up. 

When he started to feel a little better about Matthew there he heard his name called again. Will managed to get on slacks before making his way to the kitchen. 

Matthew was already seated at the table; he managed to make hash browns from sprouted potatoes, and had them plated up with eggs. It had been a long time since Will had eaten anything like this. His days were normally spent trying to dull the unhappiness he felt.

He had even mixed up some of Will’s concentrate, the orange coloured juice already in a glass for him. 

“It will settle your stomach.”

Will could see from the bare thigh that Matthew hadn’t dressed any further, he had to bite his tongue to keep back a comment. He may have been feeling irritable, but it was the least he could do when he had breakfast made for him.

The juice made his stomach turn but after a few bites of the potatoes and eggs mixed he started to feel less nauseous. He felt the need to have a drink and go back to bed; it wasn’t as if he had to do anything other than feed the dogs.

“Have you seen my whiskey? I don’t remember where I put it last night.”

Matthew stilled across from him, and when Will looked up he was thoughtfully chewing his eggs as if was the most important thing in the world. 

When he swallowed Will’s eyes were drawn to follow his adam’s apple. The slow bob catching his eye, he had forgotten what it was like to spend time around an alpha, the way they demanded attention without even trying. 

“I hid it. You need to slow down a little.”

Even though Matthew’s voice was soft and his tone was calm anger spiked through Will, making him dizzy for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to have to trudge through the snow to get more.

“You might be an alpha, but you are not my alpha.” 

Will spoke the words with a calm that had a bite to it.

“No, but I am going to help you like you helped me. I want you to be healthy.”

Matthew kept eating, infuriatingly calm. The fact that he said slow down and not stop kept him from panicking; if Matthew just wanted him do drink a little less he could, just as long as he didn’t have to stop. 

“You don’t know what’s best for me.”

Matthew shrugged his shoulders gracefully.

“Maybe not, but it’s what friends do.” 

The word sounded weird, he hadn’t considered Matthew a friend, but he had had worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Torture, that is what he decided it was. The two days that Matthew had stayed with him were punishment, possibly for the things he did with Hannibal. Matthew withheld his alcohol, waiting until his hands shook and sweat started to cover his upper lip. 

He often regretted the words he said when he got to that point, abuse laced with painful truth. If the snow hadn’t been so deep he would have just walked to the store, but he was feeling sick. Matthew had started to let him drink more often after he had spent half an hour with his face in the toilet emptying the food that Matthew had forced him to eat. 

Forced may have been the wrong word, encouraged and bribed was closer to the truth. He had never really intended to stop, he had never really wanted to feel like who he had become again, but something about the way Matthew looked at him reminded him of who he used to be. Who he could have been. It was enough that Will tried not to fight him when he was in his right mind.

Sometimes he felt like Matthew pushed too much, and now was one of them. He was tired from the jog in the morning, his head was starting to pound and Matthew was dragging him shopping. The snow had been cleaned from the road that morning and Matthew had insisted they buy groceries. 

He knew they needed them but he was beginning to feel horrible, and his body wasn’t used to the strain that Matthew was putting it through. It didn’t help that his pulse sped up every time the alpha stood close.

The lights had hurt his eyes at the store and he had ended up linking his arm with Matthew’s so that he could just be led with his head hung so that he could avoid the light. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t an excuse to touch him, to feel some of the warm connection that he got when he woke with nightmares and Matthew joined him in bed for a few hours. 

He felt completely apathetic about the food that was picked; he was fine with the canned food he had been living off of. Matthew didn’t seem to feel the same way, he kept his voice low but he didn’t stop telling Will about proper nutrition and what he needed to eat to replenish his body. 

“Will you eat avocado Mr. Graham?”

Will bit back the groan at the question, he wished Matthew had just left him at home. 

“I will eat anything you make, just hurry up.”

Matthew kept telling him about each item he picked up, and Will tried not to show surprise as he picked up something to drink. Neither of them spoke about it, but Will felt a slight tension in the air.

“Is that everything?”

His voice was tight as the lights bore into his eyes, his jaw starting to ache from grinding his teeth. The smells of the other alpha’s that had recently walked through the store made his stomach turn with anxiety, but it wasn’t until he small tremble in the hand that was resting on Matthew’s arm that Matthew pulled them to a halt. 

“Are you okay? Has it been too long?” 

Matthew’s voice only held concern, and he felt him gently nuzzling his cheek. It was an intimate gesture, one that was used to reassure omegas. It worked to a point, the knot of anxiety loosening, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about the familiarity he felt at the touch. Most of him wanted to lean into it and let Matthew continue down to his neck, his omega urges wanting him to submit. The rest of him hadn’t been touched by an alpha since Hannibal, and the reminder was enough to make him feel nauseous. 

When Will didn’t answer Matthew spoke again.

“Do you want to go home?”

Matthew didn’t look at him with judgement, but he didn’t have to, shame burned deep in Will’s belly. 

“Please.”

“We are almost done, I just need to pick up a few vitamins for you and we can leave.”

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at him, Will had to tell himself again that it was not Matthew’s fault he felt ill. The best choice was not to speak, to keep his hand on his arm and just concentrate on making it though the last of the outing. 

Matthew didn’t explain the vitamins he got and at the checkout he refused to let Will pay. He didn’t have the energy to argue about it so he let him. Will’s mind wasn’t on the spectacle they made, their arms linked with him leaning into Matthew’s side. 

He felt a slight relief when he was let into the car and he curled up in the front seat, his eyes closed. Being with Matthew had made the day bearable, but he was starting to feel desperate to get home. By the time they pulled in the driveway he felt sweat dappled on his skin and how dry his mouth felt. Matthew helped him to the house sitting him down on the bed and quickly coming back to press a drink into his hands. 

The warmth made him start to feel better, and as soon as he finished it he laid down in the blankets. Closing his eyes and trying to unwind, Will was glad when he heard the footsteps return.

“Drink this as well.” 

There was the sound of a glass being set on the night table and weight on the bed beside him. 

“Can I help you Mr. Graham?”

The question was tentative; the first time he had heard Matthew not sound completely confident. Will didn’t have to open his eyes to grab Matthew. He pulled him down over him, the weight comforting. Matthew understood what he wanted without words and moved to cover him, pulling Will’s face into his neck again. 

He could feel Matthew’s pulse under his lips and he gave it a soft kiss, hiding it by shifting his body under Matthew’s. It felt natural to be under his weight and he finally felt his muscles unwind.


	5. Chapter 5

He was surprised how easily Will had given into him; it was like he no longer wanted to be responsible for his own life. Matthew was glad though, it allowed him to gauge how much Will had been drinking. At first he would only let him have a drink when he noticed that Will had a sheen or sweat or his hands started to tremble to see how long he could go. 

Staying with Will allowed him to make sure Will got all his meals and after the first few days of dragging him out for jogs in the snow with the dogs Will had given into exercising more often. Matthew even got used to the verbal abuse that sometimes ensued.

It was nothing new; Will could not help the changes he was going through or the short shows of temper. Matthew knew it would only get worse when they tried to cut it out altogether.

Will became irritable quickly, but he never outright fought Matthew on it, as if he was conscious about how much of a problem he had let his drinking become. Although Will did make comments about Matthew leaving, he never outright told him to go. Until Will outright told him to leave he wasn’t going to. Matthew thought having an alpha around might be helping him; letting Will relax because his instincts knew that Matthew would protect them. 

Matthew had been careful to make sure that Will didn’t feel that he wanted him, keeping his touches short. He didn’t want Will to think that he only came for sex. When Will had nightmares Matthew tryed not to scent him, carefully keeping it to the bed so that Will did not feel he was trying to claim him and would still relax from having him around. He would only hold him until his pulse relaxed again before slipping back onto his bed with the dogs. It meant a few nights where Matthew could hardly sleep his nose filled with Will, and the feeling of Will’s body pressed against him haunting his mind.

Although his tailbone was bruised and his shoulders hurt from the floor he got used to being with the dogs, and even sometimes stole a dog bed to get a little softness under his back. They seemed to like him too, part of it might have been that Matthew would take them out more often, but Matthew liked the animals, they were friendly and sometimes Will would smile when he saw them playing together. It was still a rare expression so he treasured each one.

Will did look better now, a week of good meals and exercise had helped fill him in a little. The hollows of his cheeks no longer made him look sick. Matthew felt it was a good beginning; he would work on Will’s body before he tried to speak of deeper things. Will had used up so much of himself, that he knew it would be a long road ahead. He just wanted to play the same part Will had played with him; Matthew wanted to be the one person who understood Will.

Will had got used to it just being the two of them in the small house, no longer getting dressed as soon as he woke up. The last two days they lounged in their pajamas for most the day. Matthew was reading on his makeshift bed, his head resting against Winston’s belly when the knock on the door startled him. His living pillow jumping up to swarm the door with the other dogs.

He waited for the second knock, letting Will get it. It was probably best for him to have visitors, get him further out of his head, but he felt the alpha need to keep Will to himself until he claimed him. It would be something he would have to get used to ignoring.

Will was still in his pajamas, a slightly loose t-shirt and dark red flannel pants, but Matthew could see how handsome he was as he stood in the doorway with his shoulders hunched. It let him know that another alpha was at the door without smelling him. He doubted even Will noticed that his posture changed. Today was the best day Will had had, they had mostly ignored each other, content with just being in the same space. Will was adjusting to their schedule. 

“Oh… Jack, what are you doing here?”

Will kept his body wedged in the frame; Matthew let his mind fill in the picture. He knew Jack well from the visits he gave to Will when he was in the hospital and from the shot in his shoulder. 

He could hear his firm voice, the smooth way it rolled out.

“You remember your admirer?”

Matthew smiled when Will peaked back at him, although Will avoided his eyes there was one of those rare smiles gracing his lips.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He’s been out on probation for a while; I wanted to make sure that you were prepared in case he came looking for you. Can I come in?”

Will looked back at him again, and Matthew had to hold back laughter at his expression.

“I actually have a guest right now, but thanks for the warning. I’ll keep a look out.”

There was a pause and Matthew sat up, curious to see if Jack would push it. He would be ready to back Will up if he needed it.

“Just take care of yourself Will; you have my number if you need it.”

Matthew could hear the worry in his voice, someone who wanted to reach out, but had too much on his plate to take care of Will as well. He couldn’t forgive Jack for stopping him from killing Hannibal and saving Will the trouble, but he was soft for anyone who showed Will kindness. 

Will gave a small nod and shut the door, grinning as he flopped down on the blanket beside him. Matthew almost always felt the urge to kiss him; the carefree look that he was wearing only made the urge stronger. 

Will leaned on Matthew’s shoulder his head lolling against him. Will had become too comfortable around him; an omega should never be so willing to touch someone who wasn’t their mate. It helped that their conversations never held more than regular chit-chat, never forcing Will to think back to everything that had happened since they last met. 

“I wonder what he would say if he knew that you had been sleeping on the floor all week.”

Having Will so close was tempting, he had tried to avoid moments like this. Will's nipples showed through the thin shirt, the chill in the air with only two area heaters working overtime. Matthew let an arm slip behind his back to hold him close. He had dreamed about holding Will like this while he was in the hospital, having his always warm body snuggled into his side. His body was tense with the need to claim him.

“I don’t think he would understand.”

Will felt so good, and when he turned his head his lips were painfully close. It was suddenly hard to think.

Will made the first move, shifting just enough that their lips just touched. The quiet sound of Will’s lips opening was all Matthew could hear, but it was the harder press of his lips as Will truly kissed him that made Matthew return it. He had hoped to wait, let Will heal a little more before it led to this, but he couldn’t turn him away. 

Will melded into his body like he belonged there, his leg slipping between Matthew’s as he let Matthew take all his weight. He could taste alcohol on his tongue, but the taste was diluted, his natural flavour coming through.

Having the omega in his arms was making his body hum with need, and he slipped his one free arm around his waist sitting low so that he could feel the line of skin between his t-shirt and pajama pants.

The little moan in Will’s throat shook him to his bones and Matthew was shaking when he broke their kiss, feeling his nerves acting up from being so close to Will. He kept his face in Will’s neck, taking in his scent. Will kept his kisses against his neck in return, his affection seemingly desperate. 

Matthew wondered if Will had missed contact in the last year. Omegas needed a lot more attention than alphas did, and after what Will had been through he would need it even more. 

“I missed you, Mr. Graham.”

The kisses paused on his neck, Will’s arms moving so that he was holding him in return.

“You can call me Will.”


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up wet with fear, the lights and Matthew calling him slowly bringing him back into reality.

“It’s just a nightmare Mr. Graham.”

Will could only give a shaky smile as he looked at Matthew, his brows drawn down in concern. The light was low, only coming from the moon enhanced by the snow. There was enough light that he could see everything in muted colours. It made the world around him feel unreal, the pounding of his heart was echoed by the one in his head.

Matthew was on his knees beside the bed, waiting for Will to invite him in like he did every night. He could see that Matthew had a flask in his hand. Will knew that it would already be measured out for him, almost like a medication.

“Will.”

He corrected, pulling back the blankets to invite him in. They had done this every night since Matthew came and yet this was the first time since they kissed that afternoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss, scent wasn’t the only way that alpha’s shared their hormones, and letting his tongue roll over Matthew’s had only worsened his need.

“Here, drink this first.”

Matthew held out the flask, waiting for Will to take it. Will let his fingers stroke over Matthew’s, touching him more than needed as he took it. It was his small way of letting Matthew know he still wanted him. Partly just to chase the fear away, the rest were his mixed feeling over the alpha who was in his space, moving through it like he belonged there. 

Things had been slightly awkward in the day, Matthew seemed shy to touch him again, but it was obvious from the way he looked at him that Matthew didn’t regret the kiss. When Will had insulted him in a moment of weakness Matthew had only backed off further. 

Only after he drained it and passed it back did Matthew move to sit on the bed. The warmth helped the fear and he swore that he already felt a little better.

“You sure you want me to help?”

Will was used to the question by now, it was always asked, Matthew careful not to make him uncomfortable. 

“Yes.”

Matthew climbed into the bed beside him, and he felt the familiar way he wrapped his arm around him and pulled Will tight to his body. Will molded himself to him, nuzzling his face into Matthew’s neck. He didn’t hide the kiss he pressed into Matthew’s neck. 

He couldn’t take back the way that he had treated him earlier, but if Matthew was willing to forgive him all the other times, he would cling to that forgiveness and use it to wash away the fear.

A low growl slipped from Matthew, the hand on Will’s back digging in. Will wanted to get lost in him, to just forget his life and feel only the need that was directed at him. 

Will couldn’t really be sure why Matthew wanted him anymore, he wouldn’t have given someone in his condition a second look and yet Matthew was holding onto him like he was fighting every urge to mate him. The why wasn’t important though, it only mattered that he did, that Will wasn’t alone anymore. 

Will let his arm slip around Matthew’s waist, pushing his shirt up so that he could touch his bare back. He wanted as much skin on skin contact as he could get. Matthew shifted closer, pushing his leg up between Will’s. It felt right having Matthew around him, and for the first time in a long time his body physically reacted.

Will hadn’t felt the need for sex in a long time, it wasn’t until Matthew came and mixed everything up that he had started feeling the omega urges that he had buried. 

“I am glad you came.”

Matthew pulled back so that he could look at him in the low light; Matthew’s scent was thick in the air. The omega parts of him wanted that scent wrapped around him and covering his own skin. 

“When I found out you were alone I knew I had to come here.” 

Will pushed closer, feeling Matthew against him and the way he held his breath. He could feel how hard Matthew was, even though their underwear he could feel that he was ready. Will wanted him, if only just to feel how badly Matthew wanted him in return. 

Will tried to encourage him, his hand running down his back his hands gripping his ass and making him grind against his body so that Matthew could feel Will’s own reaction that was just beginning. The slick starting between his legs was probably not yet enough for Matthew to smell it. Matthew was still holding back, he could feel the tension in his body.

“I can wait longer; I want you to be present.”

“I am, I am right here with you.”

“I can’t Will.”

It didn’t matter that he was refusing sex, Will wanted to submit to him and there was only one other way. The urge to show his neck was too much and he tilted his head up, hearing Matthew suck in his breath before bringing his lips down to it. He could feel his teeth scraping over the skin, Matthew wanted to bond to him. He knew it as clearly as if he was thinking it, but the teeth never sunk in. 

He could feel the slick gathering between his legs, having Matthew over him only adding to his arousal. 

“If I bond with you I can help you quit, I can use it to help you through detox, but I don’t want to force you. I don’t want you to regret this when you are sober.”

The words were mumbled against his skin, some parts almost unintelligible because of the placement of his mouth on Will. Will felt like even sober he would feel the same way, he didn’t want to be alone and even if he didn’t he had almost a week before their bond would get too strong for even medication to stop it. 

“I won’t, please.”

Will tilted his head further, just waiting for Matthew to bond with him. He knew Matthew couldn’t resist, and when he felt his teeth dig in he clung to him and he lost his breath at the pain. It was so much worse than he expected. Normally alpha’s used sex to mask the pain, using the hormones in mixing bodily fluids to keep omega’s from hurting, but Will was pretty sure that Matthew wouldn’t yet, the tension in him spoke more than any words could. 

As Matthew’s saliva mixed with his blood he felt the bond between them open up. It was a strange thing, and he felt dizzy at first as he shared Matthew’s feeling for him. It was so much deeper than he expected, and the hunger from Matthew so much stronger. 

He let himself whine in need, it was such an omega sound that he felt ridiculous as soon as it left his mouth. 

The bite finally finished and Matthew drew back, pulling Will with him. As Matthew lay on his back Will was forced on his chest, kept in the cage of his arms. 

Will wouldn’t be able to continue any sexual advances, and he felt a jolt of frustration. He fought the grip until Matthew had to let him go rather than hurt him.

“Will.”

He felt the worry coming from Matthew as he made his way to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew wanted a drink, but he it wasn’t him that was craving it. 

Will was no longer in the house, as real detox started it had been close to a nightmare. Matthew had gone through it with prisoners before, but never with someone he loved and never someone who he could share feelings with. 

The first day he thought would be the worst, feeling the desperation and anger directed at him. He knew that it was the alcohol speaking and not Will, so he tried hard to let it all slip off him. The morning after they bonded they decided to cut out the alcohol completely, all at once. Will had agreed at the time, they had shared kisses in the morning and Will had seemed like himself. It was a few hours later when the shaking and anger started to set it that it became real.

The hardest was the pleading and how determined Will was to drink again. It had been a fight to keep him in the house so that he did not try and walk to the store. Matthew didn’t want to hurt him and Will didn’t seem to have the same hesitation. He had a blood nose by the time it was finally dark. By then Will had dissolved into shaking and sweating. Will had clung to him and cried before getting sick on him. 

Matthew had stripped down and had to carried Will to the bathroom. Will was anxious, but he let himself be washed down. Matthew could feel how sick Will felt, the dizzy seasickness and the misery at himself. 

The seasickness he could deal with, but he worried about Will’s inward feeling, the loathing that rolled under he surface.

It made him worry that even after they cleaned out his system Will would never fully recover. 

Matthew felt a deeper guilt at that, that he hadn’t stopped Hannibal when he had the chance, that Will had had to go through what he did, but he tried not to concentrate on it. the last thing he needed was for Will to feel his own ugly feelings he had enough of his own.

The whole ordeal helped with any ideas of arousal, the main room still smelled like vomit and sweat. Having Will in his head had also brought the mood down, it was hard to feel good when there was turmoil in the back of his mind.

It wasn’t until the third night that Matthew realised that he couldn’t do this alone. Will stated sprouting a fever, and just a few hours later he seized. It was then that he realised Will was going to need a real hospital stay to help him through Delirium Tremens and secretly he was happy that his own nerves would get a rest. Secondarily he had been going through everything Will was on top of him having to care for him. The three days was enough to burn him out. Will Had been confused as he helped him in the car and only when they arrived did Matthew start to feel better. 

They took him immediately, but they wouldn’t allow Matthew in with him. He understood, mates could be protective and it was the best thing for Will. 

The most he could do was send comfort through their bond. Yet the drive home still felt like defeat, he was tired and smelled and he wouldn’t be able to see Will for over a week. As he entered Will’s empty house and the dogs all ran to greet him he felt at an all time low. Matthew guessed that part of helping Will had to be accepting that he couldn’t do everything. 

After feeding the dogs he started on the house, he wanted it to smell good for Will’s return. The bed ended up being easier than he thought, there was already a plastic cover over it so washing it down was easy. It took him the rest of the night to get the scent of sickness out of the house although it lacked any smell other than that of cleaning products. 

Matthew started the laundry and crawled into bed, only then did he reach through the bond to feel for Will. He could tell he was sedated because he felt only a vague fuzziness. 

It was the first night they spent apart since he arrived. He missed his scent and the feeling of him next to him in bed. He would just have to spend his time getting the house ready for Will’s return.


	8. Chapter 8

Will felt strangely numb as he waited for his car to come into view of his window, it had been almost two full weeks. He wasn’t allowed visits during that time, and he was almost glad that Matthew had bonded him before he came. Will knew that he wasn’t fully alone, not with the constant feeling of warmth pushed at him through their bond.

The last thing he wanted was to be alone in his head as the feelings that he worked so hard to repress started to come back. 

Will saw his car pull into the parking lot and Matthew step out. He waited for him to come to his room, it took longer than he expected for Matthew to arrive. He felt it was safe to assume that Matthew had spoken to the nurse about his continued care. Will had heard enough over the last week that he knew to expect depression and anxiety for the next few months at the very least. 

It was only when he saw Matthew’s face in the door that he realised how nervous he was. 

“If you want to come home they released you into my care.”

Matthew stayed by the door, obviously not sure how Will was going to react since the last time he had seen him Will had been blaming him for his withdrawal. 

“Good, I want to go home.”

Will noticed the clothing in Matthew’s hands and he walked to him slowly giving them both time to look at each other. He let their hands touch as he took the clothing, hoping to show Matthew that he wasn’t really mad. 

“I’ll be back.”

He paused before giving Matthew a peck on the cheek, and then he fled to the bathroom to change. The hospital pajamas were quick to strip out of and he was glad that Matthew brought him something comfortable. It was Matthew’s own sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Will stayed in the bathroom longer than needed not wanting to face him yet. 

When he no longer could think of any more excuses he walked back into the room to face him. There was an awkward pause between them before Matthew leaned over and gave his cheek a soft kiss in return. 

“I think I owe you a lot of apologies.”

Will spoke before Matthew could.

“You don’t, I’m a nurse I had an idea what you were going through. What you will continue to go through.” 

Will got a small smile as Matthew called himself a nurse, even though they both knew better. He followed him to his car, their fingers first brushing before tangling together. Will was feeling strangely shy when they got to the car. There they paused again, sharing looks and smiles. Matthew leaned forward and gave him a proper kiss, and Will let himself enjoy it. It tasted good to have his flavour in his mouth. He had missed the taste of his alpha. 

When Matthew pulled back some of the awkwardness had melted away. He fumbled at the door until Matthew helped him. Will let himself play omega and he slipped into the passenger seat, letting Matthew close the door and walk around to take his own seat.

Matthew put the car into drive and he slumped back in his seat. Will felt slightly nervous to go home so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He knew that he could not really pretend anymore, that Matthew would feel it, but Matthew didn’t try to talk to him again until they got home. 

There was a soft hand on his shoulder.

“We’re here.”

As soon as he stepped out of the car he could hear his dogs barking in excitement. It made him feel a little better, that no matter what they would be happy to see him. Matthew followed him a few steps behind and he felt like he was being treated like a delicate little teacup. 

The dogs all swarmed around him, wiggling with joy as soon as he opened the door. He gave each one a little welcome. When he entered his house though it was almost like he was going in to another place. 

The curtains were changed, letting the light in the room to brightened it up. Everything was cleaned and moved, and the cushions on his wooded chairs were changed up for matching ones of brown and blue. The empty scotch bottles he had collected for the last few years were missing. His bedding was changed as well, and Will walked over to it, touching it to feel how soft it was. Even the shades on his lamp had been changed to allow more light through them; there were enough things that were the same to make it still feel like home, but a lighter and brighter home. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I thought it might be good to change things in here. If you don’t like it I kept everything, I can change it back.”

Will shook his head as he took in the scent of the house. There was no scent of alcohol or the sickness from when he left. He couldn’t even smell himself; it only smelled like cleaning supplies and Matthew.

“No, it’s nice. You can just toss the old stuff.”

It had all reminded him of Hannibal anyway. Other than the blankets, those he had burned after Hannibal had been caught. He couldn’t stand any lingering scents that could be left in there.

“Thank you.”

He added as an afterthought.

“I have a daily schedule for us. I know that sometimes helps.”

Will stopped fingering the soft fabric and looked at Matthew; it was almost funny how nervous he looked. He wondered if he had put him that on edge from the time they had spent together or if he was just worried he would do something to make him relapse. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Can I see it?”

Matthew came up behind him and he felt the tentative hand on his hip asking for permission. When he touched Matthew’s fingers welcomingly he was surrounded in a hug. His back tight to Matthew’s chest and Matthew’s face against his neck. 

“I’ll get it.”

Matthew mumbled against his skin, making no effort to stop holding him.

It was comforting to have his alpha with him, and Will started to relax in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Will had let him sleep next to him that night; he seemed to need the comfort. Will had been jittery ever since he came in the door, like he was expecting to fail. So Matthew tried hard to keep everything as calm and safe as was in his control.

They spent Will’s first full day home in the most relaxing way Matthew would think of. The morning they had a run with the dogs. In the snow it had turned out to be quite a workout and they both were on an endorphin high as they tumbled into the house. Matthew had let Will shower while he made breakfast. 

After that they watched movies in bed, only getting out when Matthew made dinner for them. Will seemed like he was only half there, but he knew that depression would be on the edge of Will’s mind as his body started to recover. 

He knew they would need more than a schedule to keep Will busy, and that it should be things he enjoyed. Matthew had to start bringing in the things that Will liked to do, although he had an idea of what Will liked by the fishing lures set up on the table and the line of boat motors in the barn, he wanted to make sure that Will was happy. 

He knew that it was important to keep Will in a good place and try and build new memories in the house. 

Matthew pulled the blanket over the two of them a little tighter so that Will snuggled back into him. He almost groaned at the feeling of Will’s body pressed back against his own. Matthew knew Will’s sex drive would be low from depression, and that his relationship with Hannibal was part of what started his drinking. Matthew promised himself he would take it slow, give Will time to come to him, but it didn’t stop him from wanting him. His ass fit perfectly against his crotch and Will didn’t even seem to realise how good it felt when he shifted against Matthew.

The movie couldn’t hold Matthew’s interest, and he leaned a little closer, burying his face in Will’s hair and smelling him. Will’s scent had changed since his sobriety started, the musk was gone and all that was left was a sweet fresh scent that he could not get enough of. 

“Do I really smell that good?” 

Since Will noticed he let himself take a deep breath, filling his body with it.

“Better.”

Matthew didn’t even notice that his hand on Will’s hip had tightened until Will tried to roll onto his back. He had to force himself to unwind, they were bonded, and he could afford to take his time. 

If he didn’t start asking Will about activities he was going to start kissing him again.

“What would you like to do?” 

Will raised an eyebrow and brushed his hand against his cheek.

“Right now?”

Matthew leaned down, promising himself just one kiss. Will didn’t seem to feel the same way and kissed him like he was starving. Matthew had been avoiding anything more than small kisses, feeling Will’s tongue against his own was wearing away all his resolve. 

He didn’t expect Will’s hands to run up his sides, pushing his shirt up around his shoulders. His fingered seemed to be tracing over every muscle in his body, as if Will was trying to memorise him.

Will pulled back so that he could force it the rest of the way off. He didn’t try to kiss Matthew again; his eyes seemed to be searching his face as if he was looking for something. 

“Can I see you?”

“How much of me?”

That managed to get a smile out of Will. 

“I’ve just never properly seen your tattoos.”

The fact that Will was interested in him and wanted to get a better look was one of the best things he had ever heard. He obediently rolled on his back; putting his arms above his head to let Will see anything he wanted. Matthew could only hope that Will would feel free enough to touch him.

“Alright. Look as long as you want.”

Will was careful, his finger hardly touching as he traced first the ones starting on his chest, following the light lines of the letters. He didn’t ask any questions, his eyes just traveled down his body, his finger never quite leaving Matthew’s skin as he made his way down. 

Matthew didn’t even realise he stopped breathing until he suddenly had to take a deep breath to fill his lungs. 

Will looked up at him through his eyelashes until his breathing steadied again and then back to the tattoos on his flank. It was hard not to touch Will in return, to just watch as he carefully traced the designs of ink on his skin. 

Will still felt like a void through his bond, but while Will touched him there was a small bit of warmth inside it. Matthew had no clue if it was just from being with his alpha or if Will cared for him, but he was fine with either. He couldn’t help that he was reacting to Will, the sweatpants couldn’t hide that Matthew was half hard. 

“I don’t really want to do much tonight.”

It was a statement, but Will sounded like he was asking permission. It made him smile how Will never properly acted like an omega.

“I don’t need more than this.”

He tried to reassure Will, even if his body was making it hard for him to sound convincing.


	10. Chapter 10

Will felt a little warm when he woke up. Matthew was pressed up against his back, his arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the need to grind back, pushing against his crotch. The touch was nice; having an alpha beside him forced his body to relax beyond his control. He was warm between his legs just from being in his arms. The structured days Matthew had planned for him actually helped to keep him busy, so that his mind didn’t linger. They had started added in a few activities that Will liked such as ice fishing, Will almost felt like he was at camp for the last two weeks. Except for the two nerve-wracking days a week he got to spend going to group and counselling. 

Although he was still sore from swimming the day before, he liked the way that Matthew had activities arranged for them. It forced him to leave the house at least once a day and he found he always had more energy after.

Will had been feeling small sparks of need when they kissed, something that was becoming more often, especially at night when they curled in bed together. Will was frustrated with his own lack of arousal, he wasn’t sure if it was the meds his doctor had given him to help keep his mood a little steadier as he came back into real life or just the low mood that seemed to hang over everything. Will did know that he always slept better with the taste of Matthew in his mouth and the alpha wrapped around him. 

He knew why his body temperature was raising and why he was finally able to react, he had stopped taking his heat suppressants after Hannibal was put away. It was almost like a punishment for all that he had allowed to happen, a week spent in lonely need with his hormones making his skin ache. With the alcohol he hadn’t really thought about them and he had been too busy with his recovery to really think about getting back on them. 

It would be too late to stop it now, and no matter where Matthew went he would feel his heat through their bond and have to come to him. Will didn’t look up against it though, he was old enough that it was very unlikely that he would get pregnant and he felt like it might be a good thing. It would finally bring his sex drive up, and give him a chance to get closer to his mate and replace the touches that Hannibal left on him with something better. 

It would only be a few hours before it was fully on him, right now he just wanted to feel every inch of Matthew against him. He wanted to start before his mind was completely lost in the need of the heat.

He felt Matthew’s nose press against the back of his neck, snuffing around at the bottom of his hair. It had become a morning ritual since he came back, after they would share some lazy kisses, but this time just having an alpha pressing up against his neck made him shiver.

“Are you wearing cologne?”

Matthew’s lips started to kiss a trail from the nape of his neck. There Matthew let his tongue trace the pink scars on his neck, the proof that Will was all his. 

“What do you mean?”

Will’s voice held the hint of moan, his back arching just enough to push into Matthew. His hand grabbed his hip and helped Will grind back into him. Will could feel that he was hardening, and he started to feel the queasiness in his belly, he wanted to properly feel it. 

“Your scent, it’s so good.”

Will reached down and pushed his own pajama bottoms down, so that only Matthew’s boxers were between them. He was already getting them damp with his slick.

Matthew groaned behind him and the careful licking over his bite slowly started to turn to nips.

“I’m… My heat is coming.”

The teeth against his neck stopped before they left completely, Matthew pulled back from him and he mourned the loss. 

“I thought you were taking suppressants? I saw them in the kitchen.”

Matthew didn’t seem to want to touch him until they finished the conversation so he let himself give just enough information.

“They’re old; I haven’t taken them in a long time.”

Matthew’s face was covered in concern; he knew as well as Will did what that meant. He could feel Matthew’s confusion at what to do and it was the first real reminder that he was younger. Silence stretched between them, and the Matthew let out a sigh before moving back behind him.

“All right.”

He felt Matthew pull off his own bottoms, taking a second to kick them off all the way unlike Will who still had his pajamas around his knees.

Feeling his warm cock pressing between his cheeks stole Will’s breath with nerves, but Matthew didn’t try to penetrate him yet.

Will braced to be forced onto his stomach so that Matthew could use him, yet it never happened, there were only the lazy thrusts between his cheeks. His slick coating Matthew’s cock, he could even feel it catch on his hole sometimes. 

His own skin felt tight, and the slick between his legs was almost uncomfortable as he just kept producing more at the teasing. Will wanted to feel all of Matthew, a small part of his mind telling him that this was his alpha, and that his alpha needed to properly claim him.

“You don’t have to wait.”

He reassured Matthew, not sure what he was waiting for. The thrusts slowed, and it allowed him to feel every ridge on his cock, before the feeling stop all together and Matthew pulled away. He pushed the blankets to bottom of the bed and in one swift movement pulled the pajamas off from around Will’s knees. 

“I want to see all of you first.”

Matthew paused at the edge of his shirt; Will couldn’t help the way he tensed. He didn’t like looking at it himself; he couldn’t imagine that Matthew would want to see it.

“May I?”

Matthew asked, waiting for Will’s shaky nod before lifting it.


	11. Chapter 11

The scar looked red and angry even though it had been over a full year since it happened. Will’s body was humming with tension, Matthew could feel his expectation of rejection. As if Matthew could ever turn him away.

“I know it’s ugly, but they had to keep the wound open at first to drain infection, it never looked right when they finally sewed it up.”

“I could never find any part of you ugly Will. It is just a testament of your strength.” 

Matthew bowed his head firmly between Will’s legs, letting his lips rub over the sensitive new skin. He started to press slow loving kisses over it, giving the abused flesh all his attention. Matthew could feel through their bond that Will’s stress was raising with every touch against the scar, his whole body slowly tensing.

“You did it all by yourself. You’re so strong Will, stronger than you think you are. You locked up your Judas without help from me or anyone else.”

The heat confused what he knew well enough that Will was becoming upset, but he didn’t really know how to stop it.

“I just had to let him kill me.”

Will’s voice flared in sarcasm in a moment of deflection. His face was turned away, but Matthew could see that pain was etched into his features that they both knew wasn’t physical. There would always be scars that he could never fully touch, and this wasn’t the best time to poke at them, but Matthew didn’t want Will hiding his body from him. He wanted Will to know that it was okay before they went further.

“But you rose like a phoenix, and you did it your way, without any more death.”

Matthew praised, his lips still caressing the angry red scar, his tongue flicking out to taste his skin. Will would never be able to understand how beautiful Matthew found him, how even the scar spoke of to him of Will’ survival skills.

“I was doing anything I could to catch him; it’s like I can still feel his touch on my skin. I used to come back here and shower until I felt numb from the cold water. I felt so alone.”

Even with his dulled emotions Will’s eyes were shining as he said it, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep any tears from falling. Matthew wondered if that was why he kept avoiding sex, because he wanted to forget all his memories.

Matthew was becoming tense as well, trying not to let his own guilt and anger overwhelm Will’s moment. Instead he finished a few last kisses on the scar before moving up. He was glad that the heat wasn’t fully on them, that he had enough of his mind clear to be able to pause and give Will a chance to gather himself again.

It was the first time Will had even mentioned anything from the time before. To give them both a break he kissed his way up his chest until he was laying on top of Will. 

“You don’t have to ever be alone again unless you want to Will.” 

“Good.”

Will’s hand came up to cup his cheek and a mockery of a smile crossed his lips. Matthew waited for his answer before leaning down until their skin touched. The kiss started slow, allowing Will to fully feel how much he cared for him. It took a while but Will started to relax under him again. Will was the one who started to deepen the kiss, his hand moving down around Matthew’s body to holding onto him tight. 

Will’s kiss was more teeth and desperation than he expected, but he was willing to let Will take out his stress on him. When his nails started to dig in Matthew began to rock against him, letting Will feel his strength, hoping that he would find comfort in it. Will made small noises in his throat before he started moving under Matthew in a fluid manner, rolling his hips up to get friction. 

It took a while before Will started to harden again, by then there was long red marks over Matthew back from Will’s nails. Will’s small cock felt good against his own, the flesh rubbing against each other. The sounds that came from Will were always muted, as if he was scared to really allow himself to be vocal, but they were sounds only an omega could make and they shook him with the need to be inside Will. The smell of his slick was encouraging, and Matthew tentatively slid his fingers between them.

“Yes.” 

The hiss in his mouth was enough to encourage Matthew to pull back enough that he could slip his fingers between Will’s legs. His thighs were already damp with slick and it wasn’t hard to find his way to Will’s hole. 

He could feel Will tensing and then trying to relax as he teased it gently with a finger. 

“Tell me if it feels like too much.”

Without his heat fully on him Matthew wanted to be careful. It was better to go too slow than to rush and end up hurting Will and losing any of the careful trust that had built up between them over the last month. 

The slick helped the first finger slip in with ease and Will groaned right away, pushing into it until Matthew was up to his knuckle inside him. He was hovering over Will, watching his expression to make sure that he pleased him. 

Will’s face softened as he explored inside him, his mouth opening when he found the right places. All omega’s were different, and he had only ever been with two others, but Will didn’t seem to mind as he started to make little appreciative sounds. It made him feel proud to see Will’s cock leaking, the slick would come with the heat, but this was proof that Will was truly enjoying himself.

When Matthew attempted a second finger, Will was ready and accepting, again pushing into it. 

“This isn’t my first time, you can go faster.”

Will’s voice trembled at the end as Matthew obeyed and pushed in a third finger. He could feel how tight Will was, it may not have been his first time, but it had been a while since he last had someone inside him. Matthew was careful as he scissored his fingers, watching how Will bit his lower lip. 

“Good enough.” 

Matthew paused, his fingers rubbing inside of Will until he got another sound out of him. He wanted to make sure he knew what felt good for Will before he fully entered him.

“In a rush Will?”

He teased as he slid his fingers out of him, his fingers wet from slick. 

The warmth he felt through their bond was enough without the soft smile that graced Will’s lips. 

“I just want to feel you.”

He hooked am arm under Will’s knee, bending him in half. Will’s other leg came up around his hip without urging. 

Will’s hands ran over him in a nervous manner as he positioned himself, first rubbing his glans against his slick covered hole before entering him. 

It was better than he imagined, and he couldn’t take his eyes away from Will’s hole as he pressed inside him, watching where they were joined. It seemed unbelievable after two years Will was under him willingly taking him inside his body. 

“It’s not too much is it?”

Will shook his head, his eyes fluttering as before he seemed to find his words.

“A little bit, but it’s good.”

Will slipped his hand down until it was on Matthew’s lower back, his nails digging in to pull him in deeper. A small moan left Will as the thicker base settled inside of him. Matthew echoed the noise, he had wanted this for so long and having Will wrapped around him felt right. Will was truly his mate. 

He didn’t move at first, just enjoying the wet warmth of Will’s body, the tension of mixed pain and pleasure in Will’s expression. Will’s head was thrown back, as he rocked his hips to force movement. Matthew started slowly thrusting into him, giving Will a chance to get used to the feeling. He could feel how Will’s skin clung to him with each thrust, the slick helping his movements glide. 

Will’s breath had the warm quality of a moan, his hands relaxing as he let Matthew use him. The problem was that Matthew didn’t want to use him, he wanted to love every inch of him. When their desperation wore off he planned to do just that, but first he knew they both needed the quick release to ease the edge of Will’s heat and nerves.

He pressed a kiss to Will’s lips before shifting slightly so that he could just use one hand for support. It was a balancing act at first, but as Will started to relax around him he reached between them, cupping Will’s small cock in his hand. He loved the way he felt, how the size of an omega fit in his palm. It was one of his favourite things, he never understood how most alpha’s could ignore it. There was a small whimper of surprise, but the hands never left his back, holding onto Matthew as he carefully stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

Will was still muted, but his voice started to rise as Matthew sped up, rutting him. Matthew felt the warm glow of satisfaction every time he heard the perfectly omega mewls from Will’s lips. 

The bond let him know how Will was feeling as it echoed through to him, sparks of pleasure in his body that had nothing to do with being deep inside Will. 

It made him feel even better that Will pushed back against him, encouraging him as they went. 

“Harder.” Will gasped. 

Will didn’t have to ask twice, but Matthew felt like he was losing control.

Matthew had always had confidence in what he wanted, he’s wanted to properly be Will’s mate since he first read about someone who could understand him. As his knot swelled inside him there was a desperate alpha need to breed Will. Having the chance to properly fill him, to feel their bodies locked together with his knot as his seed filled Will, it was enough to make him almost feel drunk with purpose. 

It was the feeling of Will’s orgasm around him, milking his knot that pushed him over the edge. Will let out another weak mewl at the feeling, but there was nothing weak about the hold that Will had on him. Clinging to Matthew as if he was a lifeline. 

They came down together, Will slowly going boneless. It was effortless to shift position so that Matthew could lay behind Will, holding him while they were tied together. Matthew felt utterly satisfied as he buried his face in Will’s neck.

“Thank you.”

There was a sweet tone to Will’s mumbled words and he felt Will’s hand over his own, locking their fingers together.

“For what?”

“Not waiting until this was out of our control.”

Will pulled Matthew’s hand up his body until he could press a kiss against his fingers. 

It felt right, having Will tucked up against him. He let Will hold his hand between the two of his own, feeling Will’s thumb pressing into his palm.


	12. Chapter 12

Will woke slowly, his body felt sticky and Matthew’s weight on him made it hard to move. He had never shared a heat with someone, so it felt strange to slowly come back to himself with Matthew still inside him. 

It wasn’t that he regretted it, for once he didn’t feel regret hanging over him after getting intimate. He felt good to have Matthew pressed against him and the weight covering him. There was a safety an omega could only feel with their own mate. 

The smile on his face made his cheeks sore from lack of use. He didn’t move until Matthew started to stir on his own, and then Will shouldered him off, wincing as he realised how sore his body was from the last few days as they pulled apart. 

“Morning.”

Matthew mumbled something in return into the blankets before moving onto his back and yawning. Will watched him at first, the sluggish way he moved. 

If anything Will felt like he was the one who earned the right to be tired. Will had never thought about what having a younger alpha meant when it came to heats. He didn’t even have it in him to blush at the thought of what they had done and how Matthew had used his strength to lift him into positions Will hadn’t even thought was possible. 

Finally Matthew sat up on his elbows and looked at him, his face stretching into a lazy smile. There was a hushed intimacy between them that had not been there before. It felt oddly right knowing that Matthew truly was his mate now.

“I’m starving, how about you?”

It wasn’t until he heard the words that he realised how ravenous he felt, Will didn’t remember the last time they had stopped to eat. He had been fuelled by the need of his heat. 

“Ravenous.”

“Want me to bring you breakfast?”

Will may have felt like he needed a shower, but it was nowhere as strong as his need to eat. 

“I’ll help, as long as you don’t mind me nibbling while you cook.”

“I don’t mind.” 

Will waited until Matthew got out of bed first, watching him pick up Will’s own pajama pants and pull them on. 

“Hey!”

He’d hardly said the word before a clean pare of sweats hit him in the face. It was followed by a t-shirt and Will hurriedly dressed under the blankets, feeling a little shy now that his heat was gone. Matthew’s lips had left little bruises along the scar from the attention he gave it, but Will was glad that Matthew hadn’t let him hide it. That may have hurt more than having to look at the reminder while Matthew kissed it. 

Matthew was already in the kitchen by the time he got the clothing on and he followed behind. Over the last few weeks Matthew had made himself at home and it was obvious as he watched him navigate the kitchen with ease, he already had a pan with butter melting in it on the stove. 

“Pancakes or eggs and bacon?”

The eggs were on the counter and Matthew’s head was in a cupboard. 

“Both?” 

Matthew laughed and Will found himself smiling for the second time that morning at the noise; the feeling of the morning was different from all the other days, and somehow delicate. It was easier to be happy while they were both on a hormone high left over from his heat.

“I can do that.” 

Matthew cracked the eggs and threw the bacon down beside it, filling the pan. Will put bread in the toaster and pushed it down, his belly rumbling with hunger. 

As soon as it was down Will started measuring out the pancakes and mixing them up. His mouth was watering from the smells filling the kitchen. The room was small so they kept brushing up against with apologies and small kisses. 

Will put the batter on the stovetop for Matthew waiting for the toast. He already had the butter out and was watching when it finally popped. Just as he finished setting it on the plate he felt Matthew beside him.

“Good timing.” 

Will felt a soft kiss on his cheek and the eggs slide off the flipper beside the toast. 

Matthew lost his helper as Will started dipping the toast in the yoke, not even bothering with utensils. He ate off the plate, standing beside the sink; he didn’t really want to sit down until he showered anyway with the sticky feeling between his legs.

“Is that good?”

Will hummed in agreement; it tasted fantastic but Will hungry enough that he wouldn’t have even cared if it wasn’t.

“I forgot how hungry a person gets.”

Will tried to look at Matthew as he spoke and yoke rolled down his chin pulling another laugh from Matthew. It sounded almost musical to have the only sounds the sizzle from the pan and the joyful laughter. 

“Leave some for me.”

If more days were like this, it would have been easier to forget about drinking, but Will knew that this would be a high. Something he wouldn’t see again for a while now that he had been off his mood stabilizers for a few days. In his mind he debated going off them completely. There may be days when he felt down no matter what he did, but to have days where he could properly enjoy being with Matthew it felt like it might be worth it. 

He would talk to his counsellor if Matthew was alright with it. Will didn’t feel like he needed Matthew’s approval, but he knew how hard he had been on him when he had first arrived. If Will was going to have ups and downs he wanted Matthew to at least know about it, it was a courtesy because he cared about him. Without the numbing effects of alcohol or pills he couldn’t stop smiling when he looked over his shoulder at Matthew’s back. 

Will didn’t even notice the pancakes were finished until four were placed on his plate. 

“Where’s the bacon?”

“In the pancakes.”

Will raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t complain as he grabbed the syrup out of the fridge and poured it over. His fingers were a mess, but he would worry about cleaning them after his hunger was satisfied.

Again he didn’t bother grabbing a fork, but he did at least walk to the table and sit at it, even with the disagreeable feeling between his legs. It was worth it though, if only so that he could watch Matthew while he ate. 

He rolled the pancake in half and was pleased by the taste of the salt in the meat and the sweet of the syrup. Will couldn’t remember the last time his house had smelled this good. It was like seeing the world for the first time in colour.


	13. Chapter 13

It had only been a week since his heat and Will was back to feeling low, he had spent the morning in bed after their daily run. He’d only ate when Matthew brought him food, but he still was glad to be off the meds, at least he was feeling something. 

His phone beeped and he looked at it again, not sure how to respond.

Will had never told Matthew about the texts he had received; he felt it was better to keep them to himself until he decided what to do. Jack had been asking to speak with him, they had been vague, but he felt like there would be a job offer in there somewhere. 

Maybe that was why he was feeling so terrible; it was all a reminder of what had brought him here in the first place. 

At first the heat had finished and he has been on a hormone high, he had felt good, and been able to forget about his life before Matthew. Will had taken the sleeping bag off the floor and packed it away, placing Matthew’s pillow beside his own. 

Their first real night together they had hardly slept; Matthew had talked to him about plans for their future, and after Matthew had held him until he was too tired to stay awake any longer. It was the first time in a long while since Will had really thought of his life continuing past the moment he was in. 

Slowly he had felt less like having sex, and without their fluids mixing the high of being with his mate had waned. He was tired, and wanted to be able to feel like he had a week ago, he wanted to feel safe. 

Will rubbed his hand over his scar, craving a drink to calm his nerves but knowing it wasn’t something he could start doing again. Will knew he needed to learn how to live without it. Not just for himself, but for the budding relationship between him and Matthew. 

Instead he texted his sponsor, writing a small message about how he was feeling. He felt bad enough that he debated getting Matthew to drive him over there again so they could talk. Molly was someone he was learning to lean on, but Matthew had become the one he could really depend on. Even if it was just to bring him to someone else to get the help he needed. Matthew was becoming his home.

There was weight on the bed next to him as he kept typing and an arm wound around his waist quickly followed. Will let himself be pulled him back until he was against Matthew’s hard body, it felt right to be there. 

“Hold on.” 

Matthew didn’t respond, instead he sniffed at Will’s neck as he finished. Will relaxed into the hold; sometimes he found it helped to have contact with Matthew. Will felt like it was more than just their bond that stopped his nerves from jumping as Matthew held him. 

He hit send and rolled over, keeping himself tight to Matthew’s body trying to pull from his stability so that he could ignore the nagging feeling. His mouth watered slightly and he tried to think of anything other than having a drink. 

“Kiss me.”

Matthew obeyed, brushing his lips first before teasing his mouth open with his tongue. Matthew’s kiss had evolved since the first time, although he was always gentle, he no longer tentative, Matthew often tested his lips with nips. When he groaned and slid his tongue over Matthew’s, it encouraged him to kept tasting Will with a hunger that never seemed to be satisfied. 

Matthew stole the breath from him, showing Will the intensity that he had hidden inside. Sometimes he felt like he was going to drown in Matthew’s passion, and he wanted to.

Only when the kisses started to soften did he finally break them. Will had talked to Molly enough to know that it would not be a good idea to replace one addiction with another. Although he appreciated Matthew’s body he needed to talk to someone who understood his need to drink, there was times when he felt better in Matthew’s arms, and times when he just needed to talk. Matthew tried to understand, but he’s never been an alcoholic, he could not offer anything from his own experience.

“Would you mind driving me to Molly’s?”

Will’s hand dragged over Matthew’s chest, pulling reassurance from the strength. He felt Matthew let out a sigh, although he held in the noise, and Matthew leaned down to press a few light kisses over his face. 

“I can do that.” 

It was strange being bonded and knowing that Matthew struggled with not being able to help his omega. Yet he didn’t let it show, everything was under the surface, Matthew just ran his hands over Will’s back and smiled reassuringly. 

“Thank you Matthew.”

“Do you want to go now?”

“Just give me a few minutes.”

Will wanted to feel his mate for a little longer before he dealt with the reality he had created.


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew had gone grocery shopping on his own; he needed the time to think over the scent he had smelled on Will this morning. They had hardly done anything since his heat; Will was off his mood stabilisers and had been down more than he was up. Though there was no mistaking the smell of a pregnant omega. 

Matthew hadn’t brought it up yet, instead he had left the house so he could think over the news. Matthew’s alpha senses were delighted, knowing that he had properly bred him, but the rest of him worried over it. Will was still trying to get sober and concentrate on the day to day, now was not the time to be adding a child to it. 

Or maybe it was, Matthew wasn’t sure if a distraction would be a good thing, give him something positive to work towards. He felt no closer to an answer when he pulled into the driveway. 

Matthew had been feeling stress for the last hour, Will would smell it. Even if he didn’t know about his own condition he would know something was happening, Matthew hoped he would be too distracted to notice. 

His brows drew down when he noticed that the car pulled to the side of Will’s house. Matthew didn’t like the thought of someone being in the house with his omega and had to fight his instincts. He tried to calmly grab the grocery bags out of the trunk and walk to the house as if nothing had happened. 

As soon as he opened the door he heard the scrape of the chairs over the wood floor. Jack was sitting in a chair with Will across from him, leaning forward towards Will. Will on the other hand had his legs pulled up into the chair he was on and he was as deep as he could get into the wooden chair. There was a bottle of unopened whisky on the floor between them. 

They both looked at him and Jack stood, his manner threatening until Will reached out and put a hand on Jack’s arm. 

“It’s alright.”

Matthew could see Will was jittery and he guessed it was the alcohol on the floor, as if Will couldn’t allow himself to even touch the glass. 

“I should be leaving anyway. You’ll let me know in the next week Will?”

“Yes, I just need to think it over.”

Jack didn’t say anything to him, he just looked him over as he walked to the door and Matthew tried not to tense up. Matthew managed to hold his tongue until he the door shut behind him. 

“What’s all that?”

“He’s just worried about me.”

Matthew crossed the room, picking up the whiskey; he didn’t want it in the house. 

He headed for the kitchen, there Matthew opened it up and started dumping it. It was a waste of good alcohol, but Will wouldn’t be drinking and either would he, as support for Will. It was the least he could do. 

“What did he want?”

He called from the kitchen, hearing footsteps follow him. Will must have been in the doorway as he rinsed the bottle out and washed the sink out to get rid of the smell. In the end he had to opened the window in the kitchen.

“They want me to start teaching again. Just one day a week.” 

Will’s voice sounded small as he spoke, but the alcohol could be enough to bring his mood down. It was unavoidable, but Matthew couldn’t help but be angry that it was brought into Will’s house. Their house. Jack wouldn’t have known, but that didn’t matter. 

“Will, do you need to see your sponsor?”

Will shifted from foot to foot, and Matthew waited for the response.

“This time I think I’d rather stay in and watch a movie, I don’t feel like I need a drink. I only feel a little shaken up.”

Will opened his mouth like he was about to continue before closing it again. Matthew’s mind flung to his pregnancy and if Will was about to tell him. He could feel his heart in his throat when he spoke.

“You can tell me.”

Will gave an awkward laugh and shook his head. 

“I think it would help to have skin contact.”

Matthew knew how much Will hated speaking of any type of attachment, so the small admission meant a lot. 

“Of course.”

Matthew felt a small amount of guilt at his own relief that they weren’t going to deal with it right now. Will was over 40, there was little chance that this would happen again, it was almost a miracle that it happened this time. He wasn’t sure how to talk to Will and how he could be supportive of anything other than keeping it, it was better to wait until he could be partial. 

Now that he knew Matthew wanted to meet the child that would share their features, he needed time for those feeling to die down. 

“Why don’t you set up the bed and I’ll make us popcorn.”

Will ran his fingers through his curls and gave a small nod. 

He waited for a while and Matthew thought he was going to say something more. After Matthew pulled a package of popcorn and put it in the microwave he leaned his hip on the counter. 

Instead of leaving to set up the bed Will just pressed a soft kiss to the back of Matthew’s neck and put his arms around his waist. 

He could feel Will’s nose in his neck and he reached behind to hold him. 

They stayed that way until the popcorn beeped. Only then did Will let go and leave to set up the bed. Matthew followed after him, bag in hand, watching Will set up the pillows just so and he couldn’t help smiling. He wondered what it would be like to see Will nesting, or if he would get to see him nest. 

“Wool gathering?” 

Matthew tried to shake off the thoughts and concentrate on the Will in front of him.

“Sorry.”

Will was settling into the bed, his laptop already on the cooling pad at the edge. Matthew tossed the bag at Will and stripped down to his boxers as Will did the same on the bed. When he was dressed down he moved behind Will on the bed. Their skin pressed together as Will scooted down and snuggled back. Matthew scooped up Will’s pillow so his arm was comfortable under Will’s head. The room was slightly chilly even with Will’s warm body against him so he tugged a blanket over them. 

Will started the movie and tried to get even closer, when he was settled he opened the popcorn and started nibbling. 

The skin to skin contact did seem to help, Will relaxing in his arms, looking back at him and smiling when he was caught. Will didn’t look away, but he did tilt his head to offer up his neck. 

Matthew took the offering, kissing it softly and letting his tongue taste his skin. When he finished he kissed it one more time and tried to concentrate on Will’s emotions through the bond and the feeling of him in his arms. The movie was ignored for the moment for something much more interesting.

He still wasn’t good at working the bond, sometimes he felt Will strongly and sometimes like now he had to work at it. Will was low, but he could feel contentment in there as well. 

It felt like the perfect picture, his mate was in his arms smelling faintly of the hormone changes of pregnancy.


	15. Chapter 15

Will couldn’t stop grinning, although they had been ice fishing before, Matthew normally watched or sat on shore with a heat lamp and a book. This was the first time he had tried to get Matthew to join him. It was much harder than he expected. It wasn’t like Matthew didn’t have the intelligence or the skill to pick it up quickly; it was his distinct lack of interest. 

Matthew had almost lost a fish earlier before Will had helped him reel it in and although they had more than enough for dinner he hadn’t wanted to go in until his hands were so numb he had trouble with the last one. 

The walk back Matthew carried everything but the fish, letting Will take care of those. Conversation seemed to be easier lately, Will only had one person he didn’t have to hide from and Matthew had yet to judge him for anything he shared. Not that Will shared a lot, peeling off the scabs were painful, and it felt hard enough just staying sober without adding to the stress. He still avoided conversations about Hannibal and the people who had died while he was trying to catch him. 

Getting off his mood stabilizers may have not been great when he started, but lately he felt like things were going well. He was finding his own reasons to be sober that had nothing to do with Matthew. His dogs were only the start, getting back to his job actually was something he looked forward to. He had agreed to two long classes once a week to keep it only to one day. Matthew had gotten Jack to agree to give him a permanent visitors badge so that he could bring Will to work and stay throughout his classes. 

Will thought it would help and Matthew had been willing to make it look like it was his own demand rather than something Will wanted.

The thoughts of the life in his belly were something that he tried not to think about, he had not found a way to bring it up to Matthew yet. Although he was sure he would have smelt it and felt the small curve that omegas got while they body started to change. The first few weeks it was bloating rather than the baby, but that didn’t seem to matter to Matthew. Will didn’t miss much, and he saw how Matthew touched his stomach after the last time they had had sex, he touched him like he was in awe.

It was sometimes easier just to talk about hobbies that he was finding they shared than anything serious and Matthew seemed fine with that. It made Will wonder when they would reach the end of what seemed to be endless patience. 

Matthew had a wonderful mind, and enjoyed reading with a veracious appetite. He had finished the book Will wrote only the day before and had spent the afternoon reading publications online that pertained to his book so Matthew could understand it better. That night Matthew had grilled him on the topic, endlessly interested.

It had meant a lot more to Will than he expected it to. Matthew never tried to blow him out of the water with grand gestures; it was the quiet acceptance and understanding that he offered.

Will knew he was falling in love and he didn’t want to stop it. 

By the time he got back to the house Will was feeling warm all over despite his icy cheeks. 

“Turn on the heaters and make me a hot chocolate while I gut these.” 

Matthew gently shouldered him, his lips curled up at the edges. 

“Of course master.” 

Will was tempted to swat him, but instead he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen.

Going through all the motions of cleaning the fish was calming, but his mind wasn’t empty, not as Matthew finished with the heaters and joined him in the kitchen. Matthew already had his winter clothing off and was in just his underclothing of boxer briefs and a muscle shirt. 

Will kept peeking over and watching Matthew’s broad shoulders as he filled the pot with milk. It was the first time that week that he managed to feel need, he wanted to feel his mate again. Will was having a good day, his mood high. He wanted to reach out and touch him but his hands were covered in a mess from the fish. 

It got him concentrating on the fish again so that he could finish quickly. By the time he finished the milk was boiling and Matthew was filling their mugs and mixing in the chocolate syrup. 

The fish went in the fridge and Will followed Matthew to the main room. He was still in his coat, but he quickly stripped down to his underwear just like Matthew. 

“Bed or chairs?”

It would be warmer if they shared their own body heat, and he liked the thought of Matthew pressed against his body. Since his heat he had been craving it more and more often.

“Bed.” 

The room reminded him of what had happened here, the death on his floor. The mutilation of Mason in his chair. The bed was safe from those thoughts.

Will climbed and set the pillows against the headboard. Matthew set the cups on the night stand, and crawled in behind him; instead of leaning into his side he pulled Will between his legs and Will felt his hands settle over his stomach again. 

“Why don’t you warm me up while we wait for the hot chocolate to cool a little?”

Matthew’s face held hope and Will was happy to give it to him by pushing his hips back and rolling them against Matthew’s crotch. It had been almost a week since the last time, and he didn’t want to waste his good mood. He wanted to share his feeling and body with his mate. There was a hint of guilt in him at how rarely he felt aroused during his recovery, but he pushed it away, he knew better than to dwell.

Matthew groaned in response and pulled Will back against him, burying his face in his neck. 

Will tilted his head to give him better access, and as he felt the nips on his scar could feel he was getting wet. It was nice in response that Will could feel how much Matthew wanted him through their bond; he loved moments like this when their bond was clear. It always felt better during sex when he could share what Matthew was feeling. He was already feeling warmer. 

“Are you sure you are up for it?”

Will the guilt came back at the concern Matthew held for him, that he would hesitate before moving further. 

“I am really up for it.”

He could feel Matthew’s reservations dissolving as Will slipped out of his boxers and turned around to straddle Matthew. Will ground against Matthew as he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s neck and kissed him. 

Matthew had obviously snuck some of the chocolate syrup while he was cleaning the fish because he could taste it in his mouth. It was the small things like that, that let him see the Matthew behind the carefully constructed one he put forward. Will didn’t waste time waiting for Matthew to take control, he explored the mouth he knew so well with vigour and teeth. 

The pleased feeling unwinding in his chest was not from himself. 

Matthew’s hands were still icy as they came to rest on his hips, roaming upward to slip around his waist before moving back down. 

He could feel Matthew’s excitement under him, only his own underwear keeping them apart. 

It still felt new between them, the hum of excitement at every touch. 

He moved himself out of Matthew’s lap so that he could tug down Matthew’s boxers. Matthew lifted his hips to allow him to pull it the rest of the way down. As soon as it was out of the way Matthew placed his hands on Will’s hips, pulling him down so that they were touching. 

Will nuzzled into his neck, rolling his hips again until Matthew’s cock pressed between his cheeks. He was enjoying being on top, Matthew’s hands a steady presence on his hips, but not forcing him to go further. He could feel that Matthew was watching him in the heated way that he did, Will could feel Matthew’s need through their bond.

He moved up onto his knees, letting Matthew position himself before slowly sitting back. He could feel the stretch as they fit together. 

When Matthew was inside him he felt complete, it was more than just being close, Matthew was his mate. His alpha. 

He didn’t move at first, looking over Matthew’s face, feeling him through their bond. He knew that Matthew loved him, he could feel it radiating through him. He wondered what Matthew felt in return. 

Matthew pushed his hips up, wanting to move inside him, Will was happy to give him what he wanted. Will started to ride him, feeling every vain and ridge in Matthew’s cock. He put his hands on Matthew’s shoulders to help brace him, so that he could kept the movements slow and properly feel him. 

With their bond so open it was easy for them to work together to make it feel better. Every movement on top of Matthew he felt an echo of pleasure. Will didn’t even notice when his eyes closed or when he started making those soft omega noises. Or even that he was speeding up as Matthew filled all the right places, his hands tightening on Will’s hips and helping to lift him. 

It didn’t take long for Will’s thighs to burn with the effort of riding him, but he felt the tension building in his body and he wasn’t about to stop yet. 

Matthew’s knot was swelling and Will could feel the sweat drip down his back, he was glad that he was close. It became harder to force himself down on it, feeling it open him wide. 

His orgasm came in waves and he tensed around the knot, holding it inside him while Matthew joined him. He felt perfectly full as the seamen released inside him. He hoped that Matthew could feel how content he felt, Will knew that Matthew got few enough feeling through him.

Will didn’t open his eyes or move right away, his whole body feeling like jelly as he sat in place. In the end it was Matthew who started to lift and mold him. Will went along with it, letting himself be covered from behind by Matthew’s weight. It felt safe in a way that Will hadn’t really felt since his heat.

Matthew’s hand came to rest on his belly, their bodies still tied together. There was so much warmth coming from Matthew, and for once it felt like the right time to bring up the pregnancy.

“What do you want to do about this?”

Will didn’t have to specify, Matthew would know.

“What would you like?”

Matthew’s voice was soft, and his fingers started to move, carefully running up his scar as he felt Will’s belly. Will still tensed when his scar was touched. The skin was still sensitive, but he wasn’t sure if that was just in his mind.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

Matthew didn’t speak at first, Will could feel him through the bond, he was getting better at that, and he knew how much Matthew wanted it. 

“Is it too soon, or are you worried about being a parent?”

“Too soon, I’m old, I didn’t really expect this. First heat. I guess we are unlucky.”

Matthew paused again, worry seeping through to Will. Will didn’t know how to comfort him, he was worried himself, and if he messed up and started drinking it was no longer just his life on the line. It felt like too much to deal with at the moment.

“I want this Will.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Matthew pressed kisses on his neck, trying to buy some time. Will allowed it, trying to stay calm despite their conversation. If he hadn’t been knotted it would have been a ball of stress, but their mixing body fluids and the feeling on the knot holding Matthew inside him forcing his omega side to relax.

“I would like to be a father.”

Will didn’t know how to respond to that, he used to feel that way, but he was a different person then.


	16. Chapter 16

Will was changing as his pregnancy continued over the next week, his moods were getting better, although he still didn’t often want sex, he did seem to need to curl up with Matthew. Because of this Matthew made sure to read in bed so that Will could be pressed into his side. He knew it was because Will was beginning to nest, the first stages where the omega leaned on their mate and found a home. Since they had Will’s home, all Will did was spend extra time snuggling.

He hadn’t brought up the child again, and Matthew wanted to give Will time to decide what he wanted. In reality he tried to drop hints, and prove to Will how good he could take care of him, of both of them. 

Matthew had never had family outside of foster homes and the closest to anyone he had gotten was the nurses that he had gotten to know during his early stays. He wanted the chance to be a father; he wanted to make his own family with Will. When he started to court Will he had understood that there was little chance they would have children, but now that the chance was in front of him he desperately wanted to grab at it. He wanted to see the child made from both of them. 

It wasn’t like he had missed the looks between them, or the feelings Will had. Sometimes he was positive that Will had longed for a family as much as he did. 

By all rights he could force Will to carry their child to term, but that would break the partnership that he was trying to build with Will and he wasn’t sure Will would ever forgive him. This wasn’t how he wanted it, he wished that Will would want his child. 

So instead he stayed back and tried to bring him food when he needed and take his dogs out every day. Maybe he could prove his worth to Will. It would only be another week before they had to make a choice or one would be made for them.

When Will had his first classes Matthew saw it as another chance. The drive out took an hour and a half, and Will looked out the window the whole time. When they arrived Matthew got his guest badge and his heat fluttered with nerves as he clipped it on. The feeling was strong enough that at first he didn’t realise that he wasn’t the one feeling it. 

“I’ll stay in the room, I’ll be right there if you need me.” 

He squeezed Will’s arm in reassurance, sliding his hand down until his fingers tangled with Will’s. Will squeezed in return and started to lead the way. 

They were early so that Will could prepare. Will hadn’t worked in this classroom since Hannibal, Matthew knew it was going to be difficult to start again, but Will claimed to want this, so Matthew would help in any way he could. Part of him thought that Will wanted to prove that he still could. 

Will was slow preparing, setting up his papers and putting his jumpdrive in the FBI computer to bring up his presentation. 

When the students started filing in Matthew moved, staying in the back where he would be able to survey the whole room. His back was to the wall as he settled in. 

He felt impressed by Will, watching him as he started to play his part and straightened up, he always looked past the students so that he could appear to meet their eyes. Matthew felt proud that Will could make himself look like he was standing up to the mix of alphas and betas in the room. Even though there was a constant feeling of stress it was impossible to see. 

He tried to send his feeling to Will through their bond, and was pleased when Will’s eyes flicked up to his for a few seconds. He didn’t pause in his lecture, but Matthew could feel a break in the stress and see the curl of a smile on his lips. 

By the end of the class Will is tense, but he doesn’t move as much and his gaze was fixed staring straight past everyone. 

Matthew knows better than to go to him, he waits for the students to leave first. Only then does he holds out his arms, relieved to see Will take off his glasses and came to him. 

Although Will made a face before sitting in Matthew’s lap, he didn’t complain. He needed to touch as much as Matthew wanted it. Will took his time, but he couldn’t hide how much he needed his alpha. Finally as he felt Will’s nose against his neck, taking in his scent, did he feel him start to relax. 

“Was that too much? Are you sure you want to do this?”

Matthew brought up his hands to hold Will, rubbing slow circles in his back until the muscles unwound under his hands. He knew Will had already signed the contract for the semester, even if it was he would have to stick it out. Will seemed so tired and Matthew wondered if two classes was going to be too much for him to start with.

“It’s just been a long time since I was this person; I forgot what it was like having fifty people watching you all at once.”

Will paused and nuzzled in a little closer.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I’m giving this one more try, but it’s just the first day.”

Matthew hummed and kept rubbing him; letting Will give into his instincts to be an omega for once. He knew it was working well when he felt Will’s arms come up around his neck. 

“Do you think you can manage this?”

There was a small nod against his neck, with no further verbal comment. 

It was a little while before Will went fully limp in his arms, and Matthew placed small kisses along his ear the whole time. Their time together was working; Will was feeling comfortable enough to properly be his omega. 

Matthew wouldn’t have minded spending the whole hour just holding Will and letting him feel how important he was to him. He really could never get tired of having Will in his arms. 

When the door opened Will slipped out of his lap quickly, standing and waiting until the person came into view. 

“How was the first day of class?”

Jack’s voice was tired, he sounded like he hadn’t slept the night before and Matthew stood up. He may have been shorter than his omega, but there was no way he could relax around another alpha, not while his mate was pregnant. 

“Like I had never been forced out.”

Matthew hardly heard biting words from Will lately, and he had to cover his smile. 

“Will.” 

His voice held warning, but Jack wouldn’t chastise him while Matthew was there. 

“Would you join me in my office?”

Jack continued, looking at Matthew. Right there he knew that Will would be pissed off, Will never liked being treated as property of someone else. 

“I don’t know, may I?”


	17. Chapter 17

Jack leaned forward in his chair his arms on his desk, Will could see by his drawn out expression that he was sincere. Jack had offered him a drink and when he’d turned it down had poured himself one. It wasn’t a nice start to their conversation, the scent in the air reminding Will is why this could be such a bad idea. Jack wouldn’t know, he would have no reason too, but Will had to try squirming in his chair.

Jack looked burnt out, like a man on the edge of total collapse and Will felt for him, for the pain he must be feeling as Bella slowly got sicker in front of him. 

Now that he had his own bond he understood how hard it would be. Will had come to depend on the feeling of Matthew in their bond, knowing that he wasn’t alone and that everything would be alright. To lose that would put him in a worse place than Matthew had found him in, and that was what was happening to Jack.

“Did he force you Will?”

Jack’s voice was soft, like he was prepared for Will to react badly, but he didn’t. Will knew what he meant, but he wanted to make Jack say it out loud.

“Force what?”

“Force you to bond, there are things we can do if he did.” 

Will was almost touched that Jack was willing to go so far for him; to fight for an omega’s rights would end up getting Jack in a lot of trouble even if it helped him in the end. Will looked down at the desk, looking at the files and the pens, all in complete order. It was if he needed to control one part of his life because there was nothing he could do to control Bella’s cancer. 

“No, it’s not like that. I wanted that.” 

Jack had a sceptical expression painted on his face. 

“We might not have gotten him put away for the bailiff, but we both know what he did. If that really the type of person you want as your mate?”

Will hunched his shoulders, biting back his first response. His sponsor tried to get him to concentrate on good things in his life. 

“How is that any different than me? Unless you forget all the things I did with Hannibal. At least Matthew to protect me, free me.” 

It was deepest worry he had, how their child was going to grow up being raised by murderers. It hardly felt like their past spoke of any type of moral gauge. The hint bitterness in his words was hardly hidden, he knew it was his own fault for becoming obsessed, but Jack had known that once he was on the trail he couldn’t stop. Not until he caught him, or died trying. 

Will had almost done both and he wanted to rub against the twisted scar. 

Will was trying not to let his emotions get to high, let himself get worked up. So instead he took a deep breath. He went through one of the exercises that Molly had taught him. The scent of whiskey in the air making it just a little harder.

“I’m glad you asked me to come here alone because you know this is coming from me and not from him. I just trust him Jack, he won’t hurt me.” 

The words were truthful, but also sparked through him, making him realise just how much he did trust Matthew. His mind floated back to his pregnancy for a second before Jack cut in again. 

“I’m worried about you, you’ve never been one to get tied down and now you can’t even come to work without him following you. This isn’t the Will Graham I know.”

“The Will Graham you knew died on the floor in Hannibal’s kitchen, what’s left matches up pretty well with Matthew. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. He’s my mate now. ”

It was strange to defend Matthew, but it also felt good to say. Will stood, wanting to leave the room and the tumbler that Jack was drinking from far away as possible. 

“I’m sorry about Bella, but you can take me off your plate. I want to work, maybe do one or two more semesters, but when Matthew’s probation finishes I want to more on with my life. I’m tired.”

Will waited for an outburst, knowing he probably went too far by mentioning Bella. 

Jack stood as well, not looking convinced, but like he would at least let it go. 

“Take care of yourself Will, and know that you can call me if you need me.”

“See you Jack.”

Will left the room almost bumping into Matthew waiting for him. Matthew waited for the door to shut before he spoke.

“How was it?”

Will smiled at his mate and took his hand. It was one of his favourite things about the small alpha, their hands fit together perfectly. He just wanted to curl up in bed and call his sponsor. 

“It was alright, I think I made my choice.”

“Hmm? What’s that?”

Will felt a flutter along his nerves from the start to ending, but he said it anyway.

“I think I want to have your baby.”

Will yelped as he was pushed against the wall, but the noise was muffled by Matthew’s lips covering his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I rewrote it, you may have to reread it before reading this.

Matthew had been worked up since Will had told him, the kiss in the hall had been a taste of the celebration he wanted to have with Will. He understood that Will was still tentative, that he still needed to completely decide that this was what he wanted, but Matthew was delighted. The hour and a half drive back to their house only managed to barely dim his enthusiasm. 

He thought about Will as a father, taking their child out to fish. When Will had tried to teach him he had been so patient. Matthew already knew he would be wonderful even if Will doubted himself. Even while he was drinking he had still cared for his dogs. Although they enjoyed the extra exercise of running with him in the morning, they had already been happy and fairly exercised on their own.

Matthew was already looking forward to Will’s further nesting, when it became more than just needing his mate around him. He hoped that Will would be comfortable in his house, because they would be going out a lot less as he moved into the second stage and as it was they hardly left.

He didn’t even care what it was that changed Will’s mind, he was just glad that it happened. 

Matthew managed not to talk too much, letting Will melt into the seat and lapse into silence. Will seemed to be thinking and Matthew only hoped it was about good things. It was still difficult to know even now how he was doing; there was a numbness that he couldn’t fix. Only time would bring Will out of it. 

By the time they parked Matthew felt the need to break the silence. 

“What did Jack want?”

Will looked over and smiled, holding out a hand for Matthew to take. 

“The same as last time, he’s worried that you are here.”

Matthew squeezed it before letting go and slipping out of the car. He waited for Will to get out of the car and he joined him as they walked together the house, Will toting his messenger bag. Matthew could hear the dogs barking in excitement. 

“But you aren’t?”

Will huffed out a laugh, and he could a touch of warmth and amusement through their bond.

“Obviously not.”

Will kept a step in front of him, opening the door rubbing the dogs heads before throwing his bag down on a chair. Matthew could see that he was tired, Will didn’t even wait, he stripped at the door down to his underwear before moving to their bed. 

He wasted no time in pulled the blankets all around him, and taking both of their pillows to make a place for them to rest. 

It was then that he felt what Will was hiding the worry and the strain of a long day. He didn’t need to be asked to join Will, he could feel it. Matthew knew what a nesting omega needed after a long day, even if Will tended to not act like a proper one.

Matthew climbed into bed beside him, rubbing over his bare back and pressing kisses into his neck. The skin to skin contact would help and he could feel the tension in Will starting to leave. Will was breathing slowly and he knew that he was making an effort to relax. Matthew could always feel the edge he had to him, when he needed to drink, but he didn’t want to bring it up. He would let Will ask first.

It was only the first day of class; he couldn’t imagine Will doing this every week. 

“Is this going to be too much?”

Will rolled over, snuggling in tight. He moved down just enough that he could press his nose into Matthew’s neck and he took a loud sniff before answering. It was an obvious nesting habit, endearing even though Will probably didn’t even notice he was doing it. 

“No, I think it’s good. I have to get used to the world again.”

Matthew felt a hand cover his own and it was slowly get dragged to Will’s stomach. Will held it over the barely noticeable bump, playing with Matthew’s fingers. 

“Don’t push yourself.”

Will turned up his head to steal a kiss, and he mumbled into Matthew’s mouth. 

“If I get worn out I still have you, I’ll make it.”

Matthew explored the small mound, getting used to the new feeling of Will’s body. He was only just beginning to gain his weight back, a little thinner and paler than Matthew thought was probably healthy. Not that either of them had skin that held much of a tan. 

He would have to pick up vitamins to add to Will’s meals, he wanted to do all he could to make it easy for Will to carry their baby. 

The jagged scar was still pink and he touched it softly. He could feel Will tense under him, but Will still didn’t pull away. It was a mark that Matthew would never be able to take away, but it reminded him of how strong Will was. 

He started to kiss Will back, slipping his hand down to grab his thigh and pull him on top. Will made a small noise into his mouth, but it wasn’t a complaint so he kept his hand there, letting his thumb rub under his boxers to feel the roundness of his cheek. 

Will’s kisses slowly became hungry, and he felt the tilt of Wills hips as he pushed back into the hand. Matthew let his fingers explore upward, even in the restricted area of his tight boxers he felt his way until his fingers touched dampness of slick. 

He could just rub his finger over his hole, teasing around it without being able to push inside him. Every time he felt Will like this he wanted to be inside him, stretching him to accommodate his cock. 

Will pulled back from the kiss and slipped out of his lap, before Matthew could even protest he watched as Will tugged off his boxers. Will was almost aggressive as he pulled at Matthew clothing, helping him undress. Matthew was happy to obey, uncovering himself to allow Will to do whatever he wanted. 

“Are you sure?”

He checked one last time before Will moved into his lap. 

“You really need to stop asking that, I’ll let you know if I’m not.”

Will’s hand was still chilly as it wrapped around him. 

“Cold.” 

He gasped out before Will started to sit back on him. Will was unprepared, and tight, but he didn’t push down all in one go. Instead moving in Matthew’s lap to slowly work down deeper.

“This better?” 

Will moved his icy hand to Matthew’s chest, bracing on his body as he finally sunk all the way down. He paused as he held Matthew fully inside him, his cheeks pink as his eyes shifted over Matthew’s face. They caught for a moment and Will rocked his hips just enough to give Matthew some friction.

He loved the feeling of their bare skin rubbing, knowing that Will was his omega. He let himself give into the feeling of having his own omega, pregnant with his child sitting on top of him. Will only just starting to move, his hole clinging to the swell at the base of his shaft. 

Matthew tried to only take hints from Will, so that he moved with his guidance to better please him. He wanted to give back to Will in the way he had given to him. 

It was easy to tell when it felt good, Will throwing his head back as he let out little omega mewls, his nails digging into Matthew’s chest as he moved under him. 

Will was radiant in his pleasure, not holding back as he rode him. At one point he grabbed one of Matthew’s hands moving it to his hip. He didn’t need further guidance to know that Will wanted him to help lift his weight. 

His other hand came up to rest up under hip, his fingers spreading his cheeks as much as he could in that position. Even in his fitness his arms started to ache with the effort, but he wasn’t about to give in, not when Will was crying out and he could feel both of them growing close. 

Will kept one hand on Matthew’s chest as the other moved between his legs, pulling a few times at his own body until Matthew felt his orgasm. Having him tensing around his cock was enough to push him over the edge and he let himself go inside of Will.

Even in his warm haze he helped Will move so that the position would be more comfortable for them to stay in as they were tied together with his knot. 

He could feel Will breathing heavy against him, sometimes still tensing around his cock as he settled down. This time when Matthew wrapped his hand around his waist he didn’t feel Will freeze at the touch.

“We’re really going to do this.” 

Matthew let Will hear the wonder he was feeling. After all this time Matthew finally had what he wanted most, someone who understood him and the chance at making a real family.

“Just because I’m nervous, doesn’t mean I’m not excited.”

Will reassured him, his own hand coming to cover Matthew’s. Their bond felt clear, happiness slipping from one to the other as if they were sharing a body.


	19. Chapter 19

Will woke up to the feeling of dull cramping, at first he rolled over and buried his face deeper in his mates neck. Matthew always slept deeply and it gave him a feeling of comfort. He was beginning to feel true safety despite all the confusion still in his head. 

It was only when he moved again and felt the cramping get worse that he realised something might be wrong. He felt a spike of fear that he didn’t expect to feel. 

“Matthew, wake up.” 

He heard him groan and his arms came up around him to pull him in closer, he struggled against it and pushed on Matthew. 

“I think I have to go to the hospital.” 

That was enough to get Matthew sitting up, his short hair was sticking up and his eyes were half lidded with sleep, but he was awake. 

“Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance or drive you in?”

“I don’t know, maybe just drive me.”

He got out of the bed carefully, a hand braced on his stomach. 

Will found only found Matthew’s sweatpants in the drawer and slipped them on, he was more worried about what was happening than he was about how he was going to look. He tried to avoid movement as much as possible as he tugged on a muscle shirt. He felt a sweater being laid over his shoulder and Matthew’s grip on his arm. 

He could see that he was already fully dressed, although it wasn’t much better than him. 

“Are you going to be okay to walk?”

“I think so.” 

It was still dark out, but he knew it would be sometime in the early morning. It was enough to make it hard to see, but Matthew kept close to his side, holding onto his arm as they walked.

The walk to the car was slow, he noticed the more he moved the more he felt it. It wasn’t until he was in the car that he froze in place, trying to avoid moving again until they got there. He was glad for the sweater, keeping in the warmth that the rest of him lacked. 

Will’s eyes stung as they drove, he hadn’t really realised that he had wanted the baby so much. Not until he was faced with the thought of losing it. Matthew kept saying reassuring words, telling him it would be okay, but he could hear the stress in his voice as well.

By the time they arrived he had to wipe the tears off his cheeks before he got out. He tried to pull himself together and he was glad when Matthew came around the car and wrapped an arm around his waist helping him walk slowly into emergency. 

The wait was short and Matthew did most the talking answering any questions they asked and allowing Will concentrate on holding himself together. Will would have been impressed if he hadn’t been worrying, he hadn’t even remembered to get his insurance card. They would have been waiting longer if Matthew hadn’t grabbed it on the way out.

They were quickly moved into a private room, the nurse not seeming as worried as the two of them were. When they were left alone they waited in the small room together and Matthew stood behind him wrapping his arms around him running his hands over his arms, his chin resting on Will’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to be right here with you.” 

Will nodded numbly as he waited, it felt like it was taking forever and even though the cramps were less painful it wasn’t comfortable by any means.

By the time the doctor came in Matthew was pressed as close as he could get and it took them a second to pull apart. The doctor didn’t seem to care, probably used to how protective alphas could get. 

“We’ll check you out but judging from what the nurse told me it’s more than likely just the ligaments stretching to support your growing uterus, it’s more common in omegas because of the shorter pregnancy.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and felt the squeeze from Matthew.

After that Will was happy to go through a small set of tests, the edge of fear was taken off and with his alpha nearby he was calm enough to let people touch him and probe at him. He still needed to zone out as much as was possible. It wasn’t pleasant to have strangers touching him, but Matthew was never out of reach, always near even when he was asked to step back.

It was only when the doctor gave them a small reassuring smile that Matthew finally gave them a little more room. 

“Nothing to worry about it was just cramps; I’ll get a nurse to bring you a pamphlet on a few things you can do to help ease them.”

The doctor left the room and Matthew moved to his side again. He was happy to let him surround him again, the protectiveness helping sooth his nerves. 

The fear he was feeling dropped away and was only followed by Will’s cheeks heating up, he wasn’t really someone to worry over nothing and rush the two of them out of the house in the middle of the night. 

He would probably feel silly later, but for now he was both stunned by how worried he had been and completely relieved.

“Hey it’s good news, don’t look so embarrassed.” 

Matthew’s lips were soft on his cheek and he could hear the amusement in his voice. 

He brought an elbow back hard until he heard the satisfactory whoosh of air and the pained groan that followed.

“You were worried too.”

“Of course I was, I want you to be safe and healthy.”

The elbow had done nothing to make Matthew back off, but Will wasn’t going to try and force it. He had felt through their bond how scared Matthew had been. He was willing to allow Matthew what he needed to feel reassured of his safety. 

“Both of you.”

Matthew as his hand moved to Will’s belly, and that was how the nurse found them when she returned with a small package. She handed it over without expression. 

“Since this is your first we added in a few other flyers as well, so you know what to expect.”

Will mumbled out a thanks, already feeling tired from the long morning. He was glad that he had Matthew to take it, letting him stay in the background.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun was up when the left the hospital. In the end it turned out to be nothing and Matthew couldn’t be happier. Will had been worried enough to drag him out of bed while it was still dark. 

It was proof that Will wasn’t just going along with what he wanted. That Will really shared how he felt. 

“Why don’t we go look for some of the things you’ll need. If anything I think this proved how unprepared we are.”

Matthew hoped that his gentle teasing would keep Will in the good mood he had been in since he had found out everything was alright. 

“Dressed like this?”

Matthew’s sweatpants were a little tight on Will and pulled over his hips in a terribly attractive way. The big grey sweater hid everything else, but even dressed as he was Matthew’s eyes caressed his body when he was stopped at a light. 

“We can maybe look at nesting blankets, or look at clothing for you. Maybe a heating pad made for omega’s to help with any cramping? Even those big sweaters aren’t going to pull over your stomach forever.”

Will dug his fingers through his hair and looked out the window of the car, waiting until they were close to the turn off before looking back. He gave Matthew a small smile. 

“Alright, but not for long, and only because it’ll be easier to sleep if we could get some more weight in the blanket.” 

“Of course.” 

Will relaxed back into his seat content that he was getting his way while they started the short drive to the mall. 

Neither of them had a ton of money, but the few things Will needed wouldn’t be a problem. Matthew had taken a payment from Chilton on the agreement that he would pretend that the recording devices in the privacy room were his own, a way to peep on Will. It kept Chilton from getting sued and losing his job and ended up holding no real problems for Matthew. The money would be enough to hold him over for a while as long as they didn’t spend much, but he was happy if it didn’t last as long, as long as Will got everything he needed. 

He didn’t really see Will as the type of omega that would complain if he didn’t get the most expensive nesting blankets or clothing. 

As it was he relaxed into the seat, his hand running over the small bump. It was the first really fond gesture he has seen from Will, and he kept his eyes on the road, trying not to let it show that he had seen. It was still early; Matthew knew it hadn’t really sunk in for either of them yet.

“Here is fine.”

Will hardly gave him enough warning to turn into the parking lot. It was a big box nesting store, which also featured beta pregnancies as well. Matthew knew the name, but he had never been inside it. 

Once he was safely parked he tried to help Will out of the car, but he was more like himself. He pushed Matthew out of the way and stood, but he still let Matthew walk within his normal bubble of personal space. 

They stayed mostly silent, Will going to the blanketing department and starting in on touching everything and lifting it to feel the weight. Matthew tried to stay out of the way; he loved watching how serious Will was about it. Only when he was asked for his opinion did Matthew step in and start helping him out.

“I like this one, it’s soft.”

Matthew picked up the one he noticed Will lingering over until he had seen the price tag. Will tilted his head to the side.

“Me too, but I think it’s a little beyond us.”

“It’s not that bad, and what if you decide you want another one, we can keep using it.”

Will snorted as he came back to touch it again.

“I’m not that young, I think one will be enough.”

“Not that old either.” 

Matthew said the words under his breath, but Will still fixed him with a glare. He tried not to smile in return, enjoying the little crease between Wills eyebrows.

“Look what’s important is that you like it best, it’s not even that much. It’s manageable.”

“It is nice, and we can use it in the winters as extra bedding after.” 

He could hear Will was giving in. 

“That’s right, and when you are bigger it’s going to satisfy the need for softness. We’ll get it then.”

Will took his hand, his expression lightening again.

“Does this feel weird to you too?”

“A little, but it also feels really good.” 

“It does doesn’t it?” 

Will looked at him, allowing eye contact. It was enough to make Matthew’s breath still in his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Will didn’t get out of bed the next morning; he stayed in the new thick blankets when Matthew left for their morning run. Although Will had felt warm down to his toes from the first thorough scenting that Matthew had given him and the soft blankets, as soon as Matthew had left to take the dogs for a run, he started to feel down again. 

The scenting was something that he was going to have to start asking for on a regular basis. Maybe not everything about being an omega was bad. 

Will knew that life went on, that the dogs needed it, but he wished that Matthew was still beside him. He wanted to nest with his mate tucked into his side, he liked that his alpha was shorter than him, they fit perfectly. 

The house was clean, it smelled better than it ever had, but the memories hung over it. He had tried rearranging the room to satisfy the start of his nesting needs, the feeling like an itch that could never be scratched, but it hadn’t helped. He had just ended up sweaty and tired. 

He had had to shower, not wanting to stink up the bed, but it washed off most of Matthew’s scent. By the time he was wrapped up in their blanket he found his mind wondering. 

Will was looking at the floor again, he couldn’t see the small amount of blood that was once spattered there, but it didn’t matter. He could almost hear the just sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the horrible wet crack as he broke Randall’s neck that haunted his house. He could remember that he had enjoyed it in a way.

He hardly felt comfortable in this room, it didn’t matter that it was his own house. 

He turned over and looked at the wall instead, but it didn’t help. He wanted a drink and he wanted to wash away the memories of death that haunted the house.

It was times like this when he needed to keep Matthew by his side, filling his mind with better thoughts. He debated texting his sponsor, but in the end he didn’t want to leave the bed. After Matthew come back and curled up into his side Will made plans to call her. 

He waited until he heard the door before he called out.

“Matthew?”

Will kept his tone soft so if Matthew was busy he wouldn’t disturb him. It felt so strange that he got to the point where he felt fine to call for Matthew. 

“Yes?”

Matthew’s head peeked into the room, looking at him from half outside the door.

“Join me in bed?”

The dogs rushed into the house, tails wagging and tongues out as they milled around the room.

“Of course, just let me shower.” 

Will turned his head so he could watch Matthew strip out of his sweaty clothing as he made his way through the room. For now it was tossed on the floor carelessly, but it wouldn’t be for long. Matthew always cleaned after himself to the point of obsession, but this time it benefitted him, so Will waited until he heard the shower before getting up and grabbing the shirt. 

Matthew’s scent was strong on it and it was comforting as he laid it over his pillow, laying his face down on it despite the dampness.

Even when Matthew returned he didn’t take his face out of the shirt. His mind was stilling beyond his control with Matthew’s scent filling him, but his edges were still rough. 

“Can we spend the day in bed?”

A small smile pulled at his lips when he heard Matthew’s voice, it was nice that he didn’t have to speak, that Matthew knew him. He knew that Matthew was purely giving into what he thought Will would want, their bond was strong enough for that, but Will wasn’t about to fight it. 

“It could help.”

He let himself admit when Matthew didn’t immediately join him. 

He heard the breath that Matthew let out and then the weight next to him. First there was the press of Matthew’s bare skin against his side. Then there was a tentative hand making its way around his waist. He felt a spark of warmth for his mate, and shifted off the damp shirt so his face was in Matthew’s neck instead. The omega part of him responded and he slowly melted into the embrace. 

“I’m so sorry Will; I know you wanted me here.”

Matthew’s voice was soft as he spoke. 

“I don’t want to live here anymore.”

“Where do you want to live?”

Will hadn’t put too much thought into it, but he remembered the warmth of the summers on the boat with his dad. He wanted to be able to share that with Matthew. There were good memories alone with his dad, fishing with just the two of them, sitting on the boat for hours together and just spending time. He wanted their child to be able to have that as well.

“Somewhere hot.” 

He heard a soft laugh.

“Do you want to go on the run to South America?”

Will found enough skin on Matthew’s side to pinch him. 

“Can you get your probation moved?”

“We can try.”


	22. Chapter 22

Matthew didn’t mind the long drive home from his probation officers, not when he only had to check in in person once a week. Other than that he only had his nightly phone calls. 

He loved times like this, being able to pull into the driveway and see the dogs happy in the fenced in yard. When he pulled in the gate they ran alongside the car, almost dancing in excitement. The first week at their new house he had built a kennel so that they could spend the night outside, but still in safety. The warmth of the weather meant they no longer needed to spend the nights inside the house.

Getting out of the car took a few moments as he greeted each one and gave them all a good pet until he could feel the dander on his fingers. 

They kept following him right up until he stepped into the house, leaving him to run and play amongst themselves while he removed his shoes. 

As Will’s nesting really hit, he no longer felt comfortable with anything in his bedroom that wasn’t his mate. Although he ventured out once a day to visit with the animals, now that he was in the last stages he hardly left the bedroom at all. 

On the worst days his new sponsor would visit them, coming to him to talk, but Will no longer excluded Matthew. He would stay cuddled close so that his nesting wouldn’t irritate him with the need to be safe. Matthew knew that Will would never really be over it, that this would be something they would have in their lives, but it was under control and that was what mattered. They were able to finally move on and embrace their time together. 

It was nice to know where Will would be, there was no surprises. He washed his hands and walked to the bedroom knowing what he would find. 

Will was in the bed, he looked to be completely nude in the heat, but the blankets were piled all around him. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his back and his brows were drawn down so he had a crease between his eyes. The curls had grown long enough that Will had started pulling them back into a sloppy ponytail. The few around his face escaping and giving him a halo of curls. Matthew doubted that he would get it cut again until after he gave birth despite Will’s complaints.

“You need me to turn the air conditioner on?”

“No, I need you to get your baby to stop kicking me.”

Will snapped out the words and moved his hand to press against the bottom of his belly.

“My baby?”

Matthew said in amusement, lately whenever Will was uncomfortable the blame had started to fall squarely on him. He had quickly found out that a heavily pregnant Will was grumpier than normal, with the given that Will could be prickly at the best of times. It just worked out that Matthew found it endearing, seeing the little scrunch in his nose and the way it would only take a few kisses and nips to soften him right up again. 

“If it was only mine its foot wouldn’t be grinding down into my bladder, that is all you.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?”

Matthew’s lips curled up in a smile as he walked across the room, watching as Will fumbled as he rolled to face him. He could see small bumps against the stretched skin of his belly as the fetus moved. 

“Good luck with that.” 

Will’s voice held a sarcastic bite, but he let Matthew crawl over the bed toward him. When he was close enough Matthew moved to press kisses on his belly, running his hand down to the bottom where he had seen Will touch it. When he found where it was hard he start to carefully rub it. After a few seconds he felt movement again and the pressure eased, but he didn’t move up, still giving the belly little kisses.

“There, see? She’s like me, she can be reasoned with.”

Will didn’t give a proper answer he just groaned out an “ugh” and laid back into the blankets.

A few more kisses and he could feel Will start to relax, it was only then that he moved up, now knowing it was safe. 

“I’m done for the day, I don’t have to go anywhere, and if you need me to mediate between the two of you I can.”

He could feel his lips pulling against his teeth as he smiled at Will. The crease was starting to leave, but it came back at Matthew’s words. 

“I know you think you are being cute.”

“Cute enough that you want to have my baby.”

Will put a hand over his eyes, staying like that for a moment before moving it to the back of Matthew’s neck. His touch was warm, the heat of a pregnant omega but nothing more. 

“Stop while you are ahead.”

Matthew could see Will’s cheek twitch, the hint of a smile. 

“You’re already pregnant, I’m always ahead.”

Will rolled his eyes and lay back against the blankets, but he was openly smiling now. 

“Take off your clothing, they’re too rough.”

Matthew almost tore the buttons on the shirt as he undid it; the best part of his day was lying beside Will. His weight resting enough on Will that he would relax and nap under him. Even in the warmth of the fall he could feel through their bond that it was Will’s favourite too. 

Knowing that, Matthew didn’t need Will to vocalise the happy sigh he always made when Matthew finally fit his nude body against him, but it still helped. 

“I love you too.” Matthew mumbled into Will’s hair after he found his place. 

His only response was the feeling returned through their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this long ride. I am just like really excited that you stuck with me and that I got to finish it. I am going to miss writing this story (:

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the wonderful picture by sadames. I finally had the time to sit down and write it. 
> 
> ( sadames.tumblr.com/post/83318207775/matthew-mr-graham-i-feel-so-cold-may-i )
> 
> Yes it's omegaverse again, I am feeling it.


End file.
